Pups and Marshall's Bully
by Bluewolfbat
Summary: Marshall has always been the kind, heartwarming, clumsy pup. But when a bully from Marshall's past returns, the PAW Patrol must help Marshall confront the bully and discover why Marshall was bullied years ago. Will they succeed, or will Marshall be bullied to no end? Read and find out.
1. Campfire Fun

Chapter 1: Campfire Fun

It was a nice, cool summer night in Adventure Bay, and Ryder and the PAW Patrol were sitting outside enjoying a campfire and roosting marshmallows.

"It's so nice to just sit outside and enjoy a nice warm fire," Ryder commented as he roasted a marshmallow.

"Yeah. Sitting in front of a campfire reminds me of Pup Training Camp!" Chase said, enjoying the warmth of the flames.

"'Pup Training Camp'? What is that?" Rubble asked, curiously.

"It's a special training camp that pups have to go to before they start deciding on what they want to do with their lives," Chase answered.

"Oh, okay!" Rubble replied.

"Speaking of Pup Training Camp, how many of you pups went there?" Ryder asked curiously. All of the pups but Rubble raised their paws up.

"Wow! A lot of you pups went to Pup Training Camp! How was it for you pups?" Ryder asked curiously.

"It was great!" Chase replied with enthusiasm.

"It was fun! Ruff! Ruff!" Skye answered before doing a flip in the air.

"It was awesome, dude!" Zuma said proudly.

"It was good... Except I had to jump in the lake. Ahhh! Wet! I was sooooo wet!" Rocky responded, shivering as he said the word 'wet'.

"It was okay. But one of my friends had to leave camp early, and I was sad about that," Snowflake replied.

"Camp was alright... But I didn't exactly have fun all the time," Marshall replied back.

"Okay. Well, how about we talk about something else?" Ryder suggested and all of the pups agreed. Soon, they all talked about their favorite rescue missions, told stories and a bunch of other stuff. Suddenly, after a few hours of hanging out around the campfire, it was time for bed. Ryder put out the fire, and everyone went back inside The Lookout to go to bed. After the pups got into their beds, Ryder turned out the lights.

"Goodnight pups," Ryder said before leaving.

"Goodnight Ryder," the pups all replied. Soon they all fell asleep. However, Marshall was having trouble falling asleep; he couldn't help but remember what Snowflake had said about a pup that she had befriended having to leave her Pup Training Camp. It turns out that the pup Snowflake had been talking about was Marshall. In fact, that had been one of the worst days of Marshall's life. He hated leaving his friends at camp, but in a way, he didn't really have a choice. Marshall had left camp for a reason, and that reason was all because of one pup.


	2. Marshall's Nightmare

Chapter 2: Marshall's Nightmare

(Marshall's nightmare will begin when you see the * symbol).

As Marshall tried to sleep, he tossed and turned around in his soft bed. Marshall whined as bad memories from camp came back into his head. Marshall was having a nightmare.  
>* It was a nice sunny day at the Pup Training Camp. Marshall was running after Snowflake near the woods, having a good time. Suddenly, he tripped on a root and fell into some mud. Luckily, his paw wasn't hurt.<br>"You're so clumsy, you know that?" a voice said to Marshall as he tried to get up, his fur covered in mud. Marshall looked up and his eyes looked into some dark brown eyes. Staring down at Marshall was a camper Marshall didn't like.  
>"You really are clumsy Marshall," the other puppy said.<br>"I tripped, Shawn. Everybody trips," Marshall replied in a straightforward voice. Shawn was a Border Collie puppy who was also at the camp. Shawn was a boy, he was mostly white with brown patches around his right eye and some of his fur, he was slightly bigger than Marshall, and he liked to tease and make fun of Marshall. Today was only the fourth day of camp.  
>"Yes. But not everyone trips ten times in the first four days of camp," Shawn retorted in a nasty voice. Marshall took a deep breath and then looked at the puppy in front of him.<br>"Shawn, you have been mean to me ever since the day after we all arrived at camp. The day after we arrived you put honey in the ball we were playing with and I got chased by bees, yesterday you pushed me into the lake when we were all done getting our swimming badges, and now you're making fun of me because I tripped over a root. Why are you doing this to me?" Marshall said, trying to reason with the puppy.  
>"I do it because it's fun," Shawn replied back with a smile.<br>"You know that if you get caught you're going to be in big trouble. Being nice is one of the camp rules," Marshall reminded him.  
>"I know that. But as long as I keep acting like I'm your buddy around the other pups and you or anybody else doesn't tell on me, nobody will suspect a thing!" Shawn answered.<br>"And if I do tell on you, then what?" Marshall asked somewhat serious but curious at the same time.  
>"Well, if you tell, I'll just keep pretending that you're making stuff up. Besides, nobody likes a tattle-tail Marshall," Shawn retorted.<br>"Shawn, you know I haven't been making stuff up! You just keep acting like a friend so you can get away with your mean acts, and so you won't get into trouble!" Marshall said in a matter-of-fact kind of voice.  
>"Yes I have. You know, you aren't the only pup I've been picking on. There's that husky Snowflake, and your campmate. Your campmate was so funny when he freaked out in the lake!" Shawn responded with a slight giggle. Marshall frowned.<br>"My campmate isn't a good swimmer. And he hates the water. Watching a pup being scared of his worst fear isn't funny," Marshall replied back.  
>"Oh Marshall, quite being such a pup-in-the-mud!" Shawn said. Marshall frowned even more.<br>"Just leave me and my friends alone, Shawn!" Marshall responded before walking away to go get washed up. As Marshall walked away, Shawn smiled.  
>"In your dreams Marshall," Shawn said quietly as he went somewhere else.*<br>Suddenly, as Marshall kept tossing and turning, his dream changed.


	3. Marshall's Second Nightmare

Chapter 3: Marshall's Second Nightmare  
>(Marshall's dream starts after the * symbol)<p>

*All of the pups at the camp were now sitting around the campfire, having a good time. It was now time for ghost stories. As the story was being told, the camping puppies listened nervously to the story. One pup however, got an idea from the story. He said that he was going to go to bed early, and got excused from the group. The pup then entered his tent and after closing the tent flap, he began his plan. Soon, after the ghost story was over, everyone was told to go to bed. Marshall and his campmate walked to their tent slowly, feeling nervous about the story.  
>"W-W-Why did our tent have to be the farthest away from the campfire?" Marshall said nervously.<br>"Because the camp masters ran out of tents, and we had to make one. Remember?" Marshall's campmate replied.  
>"Oh yeah," Marshall said back. Marshall's campmate was a mixed breed puppy. It was hard to say his name, so everyone called him Rocks, because his fur was the color of rocks. The two pups walked with a flashlight as they were heading for their tent.<br>"Hey Marshall, remember when we all joked around asking if you wanted a marshmallow?" Rocks asked kindly.  
>"Hehehe. Yeah, that was so funny!" Marshall replied. Suddenly, they heard noises coming from behind them. The pup's eyes widened.<br>"R-R-Rocks, did you make that sound?" Marshall asked getting a little scared.  
>"N-N-N-No!" Rocks replied as he started to shake. Both pups were now really nervous, and their eyes were wide with fear. Suddenly, a big, shadow stood over the pups.<br>"OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the shadowy figure said. Both Marshall and Rocks whined before turning around and looking at the spooky figure. Standing right behind them was a big, white, sheet covered ghost!  
>"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marshall and Rocks screamed before shaking in front of the ghost.<br>"S-S-S-Shawn? If that's you, come out!" Marshall said, trying to sound brave. The ghost did nothing.  
>"I'm sorry Shawn, but the joke's over!" Rocks exclaimed as the pup walked up to the ghost and grabbed the sheet with his mouth, before throwing it off! Marshall's eyes widened even more.<br>"Rocks, it's still there!" Marshall told his friend nervously. Rocks looked at Marshall in confusion before looking at the ghost again. Marshall was right. Throwing the sheet off did nothing. The ghost was still in front of him.  
>"AHHHHHHH!" Rocks yelled as he ran back to Marshall and grabbed the flashlight.<br>"Back to the tent!" Marshall cried out as the two pups ran away from the ghost. Once Marshall and Rocks made it inside of their tent, they zipped up the tent flap and made sure the ghost couldn't get in. Both Marshall and Rocks were panting inside the tent, tired from getting scared. However, their tent wasn't like all of the other tents; Marshall and Rocks had to make their tent out of old bed sheets and zippers, with rope and wooden sticks to hold it up.  
>"Well, at least we'll be safe in here!" Rocks said as he and Marshall rested.<br>"OOOOOOOO!" the 'ghost' said from outside as he circled the tent.  
>"Ahhh! The ghost is still here! What are we going to do?" Marshall asked, slightly scared. Rocks then grabbed the flashlight, and looked around the tent. Nothing was there.<br>"I don't see a ghost Marshall," Rocks replied putting the flashlight down.  
>"OOOOOOOOO!" came the voice of the ghost again.<br>"Ah!" both Marshall and Rocks cried out, jumping in surprise. Suddenly, the tent began to shake.  
>"Ahhhhhhhh!" Marshall and Rocks screamed as they hugged one another. Rocks then grabbed the flashlight and looked around again.<br>"Leave us alone!" Rocks cried out as he hugged Marshall. Suddenly, the tent stopped shaking. Marshall and Rocks waited.  
>"D-Do you think the ghost is gone?" Marshall asked, shaking.<br>"I'm not sure Marshall," Rocks replied. Rocks then looked around some more with the flashlight. Suddenly, a ghostly shadow appeared in the flashlight's light.  
>"BOOOOOOOOOO!" said the ghost, waving it's arms around.<br>"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Marshall and Rocks screamed again.  
>"I'm going to get you! BOOOOOOOOO!" the ghost explained, waving it's arms again.<br>"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" both Marshall and Rocks shouted, as they continued hugging. Then, the ghost's shadow got bigger and bigger and bigger! Soon, it felt like the ghost was right above their tent. Marshall and Rocks whimpered in fear.  
>"BOOOOOOOOOO!" the ghost cried out in a spooky, loud voice, waving it's arms once again.<br>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marshall and Rocks cried out as they ran around inside of the tent like crazy. In fact, Marshall and Rock were running around screaming so much, that they were causing their tent to shake! Soon, the corners of the tent came loose, and the whole bed sheets tent collapsed right on top of Marshall and Rocks!  
>"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Help!" the two pups cried out as they struggled under their tent.<br>"Marshall, help! I can't see!" Rocks called out as he struggled under the tent.  
>"Rocks! Help! Rocks, where are you buddy?" Marshall cried out under the sheets tent, unable to see anything. While the two pups struggled under their sheets tent however, the ghost lifted the sheet to reveal Shawn under it. Shawn giggled as he watched the two tent covered pups try to get out.*<p> 


	4. Pictures of Memories

Chapter 4: Pictures of Memories

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Help! Help! Rocks, where are you? I can't see! Ahhhhhhhhh!" Marshall screamed as he tossed and turned in his sleep. All of the pups woke up after hearing Marshall screaming and tried to wake him up.  
>"Marshall! Marshall! Wake up little buddy!" Chase said, hoping some encouragement from a friend would help Marshall wake up. It didn't work. As the Dalmatian pup just kept struggling in his sleep however, this surprised all of the pups except for Snowflake. Marshall never had nightmares before.<br>"Marshall, please wake up!" Skye pleaded with the sleeping pup.  
>"Rocks! Where are you? Get me outta here! Ahhhhhhhh!" Marshall screamed as he kept tossing and turning in his sleep.<br>"Marshall, I'm right here. It's okay, buddy. Please wake up," Rocky said as put his paw on Marshall's shoulder. Unfortunately, no matter how hard the pups tried, Marshall just wouldn't wake up.  
>"Pups, what's all the yelling about?" Ryder asked as he joined the pups in the sleeping room of The Lookout.<br>"Marshall's having a nightmare, and won't wake up!" Zuma told Ryder.  
>"What? But Marshall never gets nightmares!" Ryder stated as he joined the pups around Marshall. Suddenly, Marshall woke up.<br>"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Marshall screamed before opening his eyes. Marshall breathed heavily as he looked at his pup friends and Ryder.  
>"Marshall, are you all right?" Ryder asked comfortingly, putting his hand on Marshall's shoulder. Marshall sniffed, and his eyes started to water.<br>"N-No!" Marshall replied as his lower lip began to tremble. Marshall then jumped into Ryder's arms and burst out crying. Ryder hugged Marshall tightly, knowing that he must have had a really bad nightmare. It wasn't often that Marshall cried out of fear.  
>"Shhhh. It's okay, Marshall. It was just a bad dream, you're safe. It's okay," Ryder said as he petted and hugged Marshall lovingly. Ryder hated to see any of is pups upset. Eventually, after Marshall calmed down, everyone got up and went to have Breakfast. Just as they were walking out however, Snowflake stopped Marshall, and gave him a sympathetic look.<br>Your nightmare was about Pup Camp, wasn't it?" Snowflake asked, knowing how Marshall felt. Marshall nodded sadly.  
>"I'm so sorry Marshall," Snowflake replied as she hugged Marshall kindly. Marshall hugged back, feeling safe, and comfort from Snowflake's hug. She knew what he had went through back in camp. After they separated from the hug, the two pups went to join the others for some Breakfast.<br>Later on after Breakfast, the pups went to go hang out or do their own activities. Snowflake and Marshall were in the part of The Lookout where the pups played Pup Pup Boogie, but instead of dancing, they were looking at picture book. The picture book was filled with pictures from their puppy days at Pup Training Camp. The two pups liked looking at the pictures and talking about all the fun they had, but there were some pictures Marshall didn't like seeing. Eventually, they got to the last page of the picture book. Marshall suddenly got teary eyed, and got up.  
>"Thank you for showing me the picture book Snowflake, but I don't feel like looking at pictures anymore..." Marshall said as he started to walk away.<br>"I'm sorry, Marshall. I shouldn't have shown you the pictures," Snowflake apologized.  
>"It's not about the pictures, Snowflake; it's about what the pictures remind me about!" Marshall replied in a moody voice.<br>"I'm sorry, Marshall!" Snowflake apologized again. Marshall sighed.  
>"I forgive you Snowflake. It's just that, I don't understand why I'm being reminded of HIM all of a sudden. I never thought I'd have to deal with this problem again. I never wanted any of this to happen!" Marshall responded, feeling slightly sad.<br>"Marshall, it's not your fault for what happened. Besides, the Pup Camp Leaders all agreed it was for the best. You know we all wanted you to get better, Marshall," Snowflake said softly, trying to reason with her friend.  
>"If it hadn't been for HIM I wouldn't have had too! He made Pup Training Camp a living nightmare for me! HE's the reason why I am the pup I am today!" Marshall shouted. Snowflake's head went down.<br>"I know, Marshall. I don't like HIM either. HE may have caused you the most pain, but he also bullied me and Rocks too. You don't know how upset I got after what happened, Marshall. It was like my heart broke. That's why I got so happy after we realized we were old friends. It wasn't until a few days after I joined the PAW Patrol that I realized that. After what happened, I thought I'd never see you again!" Snowflake explained. Marshall smiled at Snowflake and then hugged her, and licked her face.  
>"I felt the same too, Snowflake. But now that we're back together, hopefully nothing bad will happen!" Marshall replied kindly as they separated from the hug. Unbeknownst to them, Marshall had no idea that he was going to be proven wrong.<p> 


	5. Pup in the Park

Chapter 5: Pup in the Park

Meanwhile, Ryder was playing a game on his Pup-Pad when he got a call from Alex. Ryder answered the call by pressing his finger against the Pup-Pad's screen.  
>"Hello Alex. What's up?" Ryder asked.<br>"Ryder help! I was playing at the park, and a strange pup appeared. It has a collar, but the pup looks mean. I can't play in the park if there's a strange pup on the loose!" Alex explained.  
>"Don't worry, Alex. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder exclaimed before sliding the side of the Pup-Pad over to the side and pressing the big red button. Suddenly, the pup's badges beeped and glowed.<br>"PAW Patrol to The Lookout!" Ryder said, his voice repeating through the pup's badges on their collars.  
>"Ryder needs us!" all of the pups exclaimed as they all started running to the elevator. However just as Marshall and Snowflake were running to the elevator, Marshall tripped on a bean bag, and started cartwheeling.<br>"Whaoooooooo! Snowflake, look out!" Marshall cried out as he kept cartwheeling. Soon, Marshall bumped into Snowflake, sending them both cartwheeling.  
>"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Snowflake screamed as she and Marshall cartwheeled together, before crashing into the other pups in the elevator.<br>"Sorry Snowflake. Sorry pups," Marshall apologized before they all laughed. As the elevator went up, the pups got on their pup packs, and when they got to the mission room, they all jumped. and stood in their positions.  
>"PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir!" Ryder said proudly. Ryder pressed the red button on his pup-pad and the screen came on.<br>"Thanks for hurrying, pups. Alex called about a strange pup appearing at the park. He said the dog has a collar and but Alex doesn't want to play while it's there," Ryder explained, as the screen show a computer version of the situation.  
>"We don't know what kind of pup breed it is, so for this mission, I'll need all paws on deck. We have to find out who the pup is, and why it's here," Ryder said as all of the pups cheered.<br>"All right! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder exclaimed before running over to the metal pole and sliding down it. The pups all ran to the slide, and slid down to their rigs. Once everyone was ready, they all drove/flew over to the park. Alex was on the side of the road, while the pup was sniffing near the swing set. Ryder and the pups got off their vehicles, and went over to Alex.  
>"Alex, is that the pup you called about?" Ryder asked his friend as they all watched the pup. Alex nodded nervously. It was a Border Collie pup. The pup was mostly white with patches of brown around it's right eye, and some parts of it's fur. The pup had black eyes, and dark brown collar.<br>"You better go see Mr. Porter and leave this situation to us. Come pups, let's help this little guy," Ryder said before Alex ran back to Mr. Porter's store. Ryder and the pups slowly approached the pup. The pup noticed them, and looked at them as it stood still.  
>"Excuse me, but are lost?" Ryder asked as kindly as he could. What happened next surprised everyone.<br>"No, I am not lost. I'm just sniffing around this place," the pup answered as it talked.  
>"You can talk? What's your name? I'm Ryder," Ryder replied back. The pup smiled.<br>"My name is Shawn. I don't have an owner. I'm just out here exploring on my - Well, I didn't expect to see you two here. Long time no see, Marshall and Snowflake!" Shawn responded before he stared at the Dalmatian and Husky pup. Everyone but Marshall Snowflake gasped while the two pups just gave Shawn unhappy looks.  
>"Hello Shawn," was all Marshall and Snowflake said.<p> 


	6. Shawn the Bully

Chapter 6: Shawn the Bully

Ryder, Skye, Rocky, Rubble, Chase, and Zuma all stood with wide eyes as Marshall and Snowflake continued to stare at Shawn.  
>"Wait, you three know each other?" Ryder asked in shock.<br>"Yes, we went to the same Pup Training Camp together when we were all little puppies," Marshall explained, not keeping his eyes off of Shawn.  
>"I can't believe I found you two. It's been so long since I've saw you back in the good old days!" Shawn said kindly.<br>"There were never any 'good old days' at camp, Shawn!" Snowflake replied back. Shawn sighed.  
>"Oh Snow, when will you lighten up. That was years ago!" Shawn commented. Snowflake growled when Shawn called her 'snow'.<br>"Marshall and Snowflake, can I talk to you two for a minute? The rest of you pups please keep an eye on Shawn," Ryder said before the husky and Dalmatian pup walked away with Ryder.  
>"Will do Ryder sir!" Chase replied back. Once Ryder, Marshall and Snowflake were a good distance from the group of pups, Ryder kneeled down to Marshall and Snowflakes eye level.<br>"Marshall, Snowflake, It's not that I don't believe you, but how do you know that Shawn is the same pup from camp?" Ryder asked the two pups suspiciously.  
>"Well, he knows our names, he mentioned the good old days, he called Snowflake Snow which was her nickname in camp, and he clearly is new to Adventure Bay!" Marshall replied.<br>"True, but how do you know that Shawn hasn't changed since then? Plus, what if Shawn isn't the same pup from camp? What if this is a different pup?" Ryder asked straightforward.  
>"Ryder, I understand what you're saying, but it didn't sound like Shawn has changed much. Plus, he said that he doesn't have an owner. What pup runs loose with a collar on if they don't have an owner?" Snowflake responded.<br>"Good point. Still, I only think it's fair that we give Shawn a chance until we know more about him. Agreed?" Ryder said. Marshall and Snowflake nodded, and then the three joined the group of pups again.  
>"Okay Shawn, I'm going to take that old collar off of our neck. After that I'll have Katie check you out and we'll get you a new collar," Ryder told Shawn.<br>"Thank you Ryder. I'd appreciate that," Shawn replied back. Ryder slowly approached Shawn and as he bent down, Ryder took the old brown collar off of Shawn's neck.  
>"Ryder, be careful!" Snowflake told Ryder, knowing how Shawn often acted nice when he wasn't. Ryder looked up at the husky pup.<br>"Don't worry Snowflake; I'll be careful," Ryder replied. However, as Ryder was talking to Snowflake, he didn't notice Shawn untying his shoe laces and then tying the laces together again. Suddenly, as Ryder turned his head to talk to Shawn again, he noticed that something was missing from his pocket.  
>"Hey Ryder, what's this? Is it a pup toy?" Shawn asked mischievously. Ryder gasped. Shawn was standing in front of him, but inside of his mouth was none other than Ryder's Pup-Pad.<br>"Shawn, that's not a toy. Please give it back," Ryder told Shawn slowly, and politely.  
>"Really? It sure feels like a chew toy," Shawn replied.<br>"Shawn, that's my Pup-Pad. Please give it back!" Ryder pleaded.  
>"Okay Ryder. But if you want it, you'll have to catch me first!" Shawn replied before running away with the Pup-Pad still in his mouth. Now Ryder could tell that Shawn wasn't playing with him; Shawn was teasing Ryder for fun. Ryder was now determined to get his Pup-Pad away from Shawn.<br>"SHAWN!" Ryder called out, getting up to run after the Border Collie pup. Suddenly, Ryder tripped.  
>"Ah!" Ryder cried out as he tripped. Ryder then looked at his shoe laces and saw that they were tied up together so he couldn't run properly. Ryder then got up again, and while using both of his feet, he hopped towards Shawn. Eventually, Shawn dropped Ryder's Pup-pad on the ground and ran away. The pups all ran towards Ryder as he got his Pup-pad back and untied his shoes. Shawn however, ran over to Marshall's fire truck and grabbed the water hose.<br>"Hey Marshall, cool hose!" Shawn said as he pointed the hose at Ryder and the pups. everyone's eyes widened except or Shawn's.  
>"Shawn, no! Stop! You don't know how that hose works!" Marshall responded, knowing the danger everyone was in.<br>"Are you sure, Marshall? It's such a warm day. You pups look like you could use some refreshing, cool, water," Shawn replied.  
>"Shawn, step away from the hose!" Marshall ordered carefully. Shawn shook his head.<br>"No thanks. I'd rather help out you pups. Besides, I've watched you use this thing. How hard could it be? Ruff! Ruff! Hose on!" Shawn replied.  
>"Shawn! Noooooo!" Marshall cried out before he and the other pups plus Ryder were sprayed and soaked with Marshall's fire hose being used by Shawn.<br>"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" everyone yelled as they got drenched in water.  
>"Ruff! Ruff! Hose off!" Marshall ordered when he wasn't getting sprayed. The hose turned off the water, and the Shawn got off the fire truck and ran off.<br>"See you later pups!" Shaw retorted as he ran away. The now soaked pups and Ryder were shocked by Shawn's action except for Marshall and Snowflake.


	7. Marshall's Bully

Chapter 7: Marshall's Bully

After everyone went to Katie's place and got dried off, they decided to talk about what had just happened.

"I can't believe Shawn did all of those mean things to us! I thought we could trust him!" Ryder exclaimed as he dried himself off.

"That's Shawn for you; he pretends to be nice, and act like your 'best buddy', but all he wants is be mean to you!" Marshall replied.

"Well, you know what they say; you can't judge a book by it's cover. Or in this case, you can't judge a pup by their looks," Chase commented. Everyone agreed.

"Why would Shawn do this to us?! We just met him, and we haven't done anything wrong to him!" Skye cried out as her eyes began to water. It wasn't long before she started crying.

"Skye, it's okay. Don't worry, it's okay," Snowflake said as the husky pup hugged Skye.

"I feel so betrayed!" Skye said as she continued to cry.

"We all feel betrayed, Skye. We didn't expect Shawn to do what he did," Ryder responded. Ryder then turned to Marshall and Snowflake.

"Marshall and Snowflake, I'm so sorry for not believing you," Ryder apologized.

"We forgive you, Ryder. Besides, we aren't surprised that Shawn did those mean things to us," Marshall replied.

"What do you mean, Marshall?" Ryder asked.

"When Snowflake and I were at Pup Training Camp as puppies, Shawn was always bullying us. However, most of the bullying was towards me," Marshall told everyone. Everyone in the room gasped except for Marshall and Snowflake.

"Shawn bullied you two? Why didn't he stop? Why didn't he get sent away?" Chase asked.

"He never got into trouble and got a serious consequence because he always was acting innocent and doing exactly what he did today," Marshall answered. It was then that Marshall started to whine.

"Shawn is the reason why I'm so clumsy, and why I have a fear of flying, and/or heights. Camp was okay as long as Snowflake and my camping mate Rocks were with me. Other than that, it was a nightmare for me. He's bullied me and done worse," Marshall explained. Marshall started crying, and Snowflake went over to comfort him. She then looked at the other pups and Ryder.

"Shawn may have bullied Marshall the most, but Rocks and I also got our fair share of Shawn's bullying. That's why we were so untrusting of Shawn when we saw him again," Snowflake added. Everyone in the room was speechless.

"Snowflake, Marshall. ... I'm so sorry," Ryder replied before he went to go hug the two pups. The other pups and Katie joined in the hug too.

"Thank you everyone. I just hope things get better," Marshall said, feeling a little better.


	8. Confronting Shawn

Chapter 8: Confronting Shawn

After everyone was all dried off, they all headed back to The Lookout. Now all of the pups were sitting around as Ryder was thinking.  
>"Wyder, what are we going to do about Shawn?" Zuma asked, feeling concerned.<br>"I don't know, Zuma. If Shawn decides to spy on us, or follow us, we can't get rid of him. Besides, now that he's seen Marshall and Snowflake, it will be even harder for them to stay away. All we can do is try to keep our distance from him. If he talks or comes near any of you, just ignore him," Ryder answered back. Ryder then turned to Marshall. "Marshall, since Shawn is mostly bullying you, I want you to stay away as much as you can. But, before we do that, I want both you and Snowflake to try talking to Shawn on your own. Maybe he's listen," Ryder instructed.  
>"I doubt it, Ryder. Shawn never listened to me back at camp when I stood up for myself. But, I'll give it a try," Marshall replied.<br>"Okay Marshall. But please be careful when you talk with him," Ryder responded. Marshall nodded his head. Later on that day, Marshall went to the park on his own. Sure enough, Shawn was there.  
>"Greetings Marshall, you here by yourself, or are any of your other pup friends coming?" Shawn asked.<br>"I'm here on my own. Anyways, that's not why I'm here. Shawn, you shouldn't have sprayed the PAW Patrol and me with my fire hose. You need to apologize!" Marshall replied.  
>"Really? Why do I need to do that? I'm not a member of the PAW Patrol, and until I get taken away or arrested or something, I can do whatever I want!" Shawn responded.<br>"Just because you can do bad stuff, doesn't mean you should do it!" Marshall retorted.  
>"True. However, I still choose to do it!" Shawn replied with a smirk.<br>"Shawn, I still remember all the things you did to me at Pup Training Camp. I suggest you stop the bad decisions and think before you act! If you don't stop, you WILL get into trouble!" Marshall told Shawn.  
>Shawn smirked again. "Are you sure? Causing mischief is so much fun. Besides, I just sprayed the whole PAW Patrol with water yesterday. What makes you believe it won't happen again?" Shawn asked.<br>"Believe me, Shawn. If you cause any more trouble, the PAW Patrol will make sure you won't be a nuisance anymore! Again, I'm suggesting that you stop making bad decisions. Goodbye," Marshall responded, before running off.  
>"Oh don't worry, Marshall. I'll think before I act," Shawn said to himself, as he smiled.<p> 


	9. A Pup With No Borders

Chapter 9: A Pup With No Borders

After Marshall had returned to The Lookout, it was Snowflake's turn to talk to him. After several minutes went by, Snowflake came back.  
>"Ryder, I've talked with Shawn, but he won't budge! He just won't listen to reasoning," Snowflake explained.<br>"You aren't the only one, Snowflake; Shawn didn't listen to be either. Shawn just kept smirking and acting like my words were nothing but empty air," Marshall commented. After that, the PAW Patrol decided to just continue with their daily lives, and try to forget about Shawn. Sadly, that would be easier said, then done.  
>The next day, Shawn decided to not only start bullying Marshall some more, but he also started to bully the other members of the PAW Patrol too. One day, Shawn poured a bucket of water onto Rocky as he was coming out of The Lookout.<br>"Ahhhhhhh! Shawn! I hate getting wet!" Rocky shouted at the Border Collie pup. Shawn just smiled and replied with "I know," before walking away. That same day, he attached a small antenna to Chase's badge and used a walkie-talkie to make a fake emergency call to his badge.  
>"Chase, help! It's me, Ryder. I'm outside and I found a skunk out in the backyard. Could you please trap it with your net so we can get the little guy back home?" Shawn said into the walkie-talkie using his fake Ryder voice.<br>"Chase is on the case, Ryder sir!" Chase replied back to walkie-talkie. Shawn smiled and giggled as he watched Chase run out into the backyard with his police uniform on, and his net ready. However, while Chase looked around for the skunk, he also saw that Ryder was nowhere in sight. Shawn then came sneaking up behind Chase in a fake skunk costume, and threw the costume at the German Shepard pup.  
>"Chase!" Shawn called out as the skunk costume went flying through the air, and landed right on top of Chase!<br>"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Help! Get it off! Ryder! Help!" Chase screamed as he tried to get the skunk costume off of himself. Poor Chase thought a real skunk was attacking him.  
>"Ruff! Ruff! Net!" Chase commanded. Chase's net shot out of his pup-pack, but since Chase was fighting the costume standing up, the net shot skywards before falling on top of Chase.<br>"Ah! What was I thinking?! Now I'm stuck in the net! Help!" Chase called out as he struggled to get both his net and the skunk costume off of himself. Eventually, he did, and when he saw Shawn laughing, Chase got mad.  
>"Shawn?! You planned all of this?!" Chase asked in an upset voice.<br>"Yes, Chase. Man, you should have seen yourself! You were funny!" Shawn replied with a smile.  
>"Shawn, causing a fake rescue mission and getting a PAW Patrol pup involved in such an act is against the laws of Adventure Bay! You are under arrest!" Chase commented angrily.<br>"Ruff! Ruff! Net!" Chase ordered. Unfortunately, Chase's net was behind him, so when he gave the order, the net flew at Chase and caught him from behind the pup.  
>"Really? Not again!" Chase said as he tried to get free of his net. Shawn laughed again and then said: "Bye Chase," before running away from the entangled pup.<br>Meanwhile, Shawn saw Skye playing on the beach with Rubble. Remembering something about the girl pup, Shawn looked around and saw some kites and one of them was an eagle. Smiling, Shawn took the eagle kite, tied the string to Skye's pup pack and hid the eagle under a sheet that he found nearby. Luckily, the kite was light and wouldn't make Skye's pup pack heavy. After seeing Skye talk to Rubble, Shawn hid away in a bush, and watched his plan unfold.  
>Skye got her pup pack on and started to run for fun. Luckily for her, the wind gave Skye a relaxing feeling of calmness. Unfortunately, the wind was able to lift the eagle kite into the air. Suddenly, as Skye ran happily, she saw a shadow following her. She looked up and saw - An eagle!<br>"Ahhhhhhhh! Help! Eagle!" Skye cried out, trying to run away from the flying creature. However, no matter how Skye tried to get away, the eagle just kept following her.  
>"Please go away! Leave me alone!" Skye pleaded, but the eagle wouldn't listen. Eventually, Skye ran around a tree, and the eagle kite got caught in the tree.<br>"Huh?" Skye said as she went to see why the eagle was stuck in the tree. It wasn't until she got a closer look, that she realized it was just an eagle kite. The eagle was totally fake. Suddenly, Shawn came out laughing at how Skye had been scared of the kite.  
>"Shawn! You did this?" Skye asked in disbelief.<br>"Yes. Pretty good huh?" Shawn replied as he kept laughing. Skye just gave him an unimpressed and upset look.  
>"You're so mean! How is scaring other pups funny?!" Skye commented, her eyes watering up.<br>"It's funny because you get to see them react to something so silly," Shawn responded as he kept laughing. Skye just sniffed, detached the kite string from her pup pack, and flew away crying.  
>"Shawn is such a bad pup," Skye said to herself as she flew to The Lookout, with tears running down her furry cheeks.<p> 


	10. Things That Go Pup in the Dark

Chapter 10: Things That Go Pup in the Dark

After Skye, Chase, and Rocky got back inside The Lookout, they told the other pups what happened.  
>"Shawn got you guys too?!" Chase exclaimed, shocked that he wasn't the only one to be bullied by Shawn.<br>"Yeah, and I didn't like how he got me wet when he knows I don't like water!" Rocky commented.  
>"I can't believe Shawn would scare me like that! I don't like eagles! I was so terrified!" Skye exclaimed as she started to cry. Chase ran up to Skye and hugged. He hated seeing Skye so upset. Besides, she was his friend. At that moment, Ryder walked over and saw that Chase, Rocky and Skye were upset.<br>"What happened to you three?" Ryder asked, concerned about the pups.  
>"Shawn bullied us, Ryder! He dumped water on Rocky, made up a fake emergency and threw a skunk costume at me, and scared Skye with an eagle kite!" Chase explained.<br>"Why would he do that?" Ryder asked feeling concerned and confused at the same time.  
>"He's probably bullying the other pups because he knows it will make me upset seeing my friends getting bullied," Marshall commented. This got Ryder thinking.<br>"Then we need to be on our guard. We don't know when, where and who Shawn will bully next. We all have to be careful," Ryder stated, and the pups agreed.  
>Later on that night, Zuma and Rubble were watching a movie when Ryder came into the room.<br>"Hi Rubble and Zuma, what are you watching?" Ryder asked as he looked at the screen. The movie showed two pups in a house that looked spooky.  
>"A movie called 'Apolo and Buddies; Apolo and the Ghost,'" Zuma answered.<br>"Isn't this a Halloween movie?" Ryder asked, not knowing why the pups would be watching a Halloween movie.  
>"Yes, but we decided to watch this because there was nothing good on TV," Rubble explained.<br>"Okay. I'm going to bed, and the other pups are asleep so try not to wake them up. And don't stay up late. Goodnight Rubble and Zuma," Ryder said before petting the two pups, and then leaving.  
>"Goodnight Ryder," Rubble and Zuma replied before they continued watching the movie. While Rubble and Zuma watched their movie however, they didn't notice Shawn sneaking into The Lookout, and using the elevator to go up. Shawn saw the two pups watching the movie and quietly walked away where he couldn't be spotted. Shawn waited patiently in the dark, trying to think of how he could scare the two pups who were watching TV.<br>As Rubble and Zuma watched the movie, the movie showed some of the characters getting stuck under bed sheets and looking like ghosts. Rubble and Zuma gasped and got nervous as they watched the movie.  
>"This movie sure is spooky!" Zuma commented before whining. Shawn watched the movie from his hiding spot. As he watched the movie secretly, the bed sheet ghosts and other spooky things gave him an idea on how to scare the pups. Shawn then quietly looked around the room, and spotted the linen closet. Shawn smiled and walked over to the closet. Shawn pulled out a bed sheet, and a rubber spider before he went back to his hiding spot.<br>Rubble and Zuma kept watching the movie until it was over. After the movie finished, they got the movie out, and just sat and talked.  
>"That sure was spooky. Come on Zuma, it's late. Let's go to bed," Rubble said before the two pups headed for bed. Just as they were heading towards the elevator however, they heard a noise.<br>"Oooooooo!" Shawnn called out in a spooky voice. This caused Rubble and Zuma to get nervous.  
>"Who's there?" Zuma said as he looked around the room. Shawn smiled again before he sneaked up behind the pups and threw the sheet over himself.<br>"Booooooo!" the sheet covered Shawn said, waving his arms in the air.  
>"Ahhhhhhhh! A ghost!" Rubble and Zuma cried out in fright. The sheet covered Shawn then threw the rubber spider on top of Rubble's face, surprising the pup.<br>"Ahhhhh! Spider! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" Rubble screamed as he tried to get the spider off of his face.  
>"Wubble!" Zuma said, concerned for his friend. Suddenly, Shawn threw the bed sheet off of himself, and the sheet landed right on top of Zuma!<br>"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Help! Something's got me!" Zuma cried out struggling under the sheet.  
>"Booooooooo!" Shawn said in a ghostly voice next to Zuma so he could hear him.<br>"Ahhhhhhhhh! Help! It's the ghost! It's got me! It's got me!" Zuma cried out some more as he whined and tried to get out of the sheet.  
>"Ahhhhh! I can't see! Wubble, help! Ahhhhhhh!" Zuma said as he got lost under the sheet, and tripped. Shawn laughed as he watched the pups get all frightened. Eventually, Rubble got the spider off, but when he saw Zuma, he screamed.<br>"Ahhhh! A ghost!" Rubble screamed at the sheet covered Zuma.  
>"Hello? Wubble, help! Get me outta here!" Zuma said so Rubble wouldn't be scared of him. Rubble helped get the bed sheet off, and hugged Zuma.<br>"Hahahahaha! You two should have seen the looks on your faces!" Shawn said as he rolled on the floor with laughter.  
>"Shawn!" Rubble and Zuma said in anger as they saw who had scared them.<br>"That's right. Well, goodnight, and don't let the ghosts or spiders bite!" Shawn replied before walking to the elevator and then out of The Lookout. Rubble and Zuma growled in frustration. They couldn't believe what just happened.


	11. A Pup Too High

Chapter 11: A Pup Too High

After Rubble and Zuma went to sleep, hours passed for the sleeping pups. Then, Marshall started to sleep-walk out of The Lookout. Shawn saw the sleep-walking pup and smiled. He then got some rope, threw the rope over The Lookout's periscope, and tied one of the ends of the rope into a loop. Being careful as he could, Shawn waited until Marshall sleep walked into the rope loop and pulled him up. It took a while, but soon, Marshall was sleep-walking on the roof of The Lookout.  
>"I can't wait to see how he reacts when he wakes up tomorrow," Shawn said as he giggled after getting the rope down and putting it away.<br>The next morning, all of the pups woke up in their beds and got ready for the day. However, one of them was missing.  
>"Hey, where's Marshall?" Snowflake asked curiously. Meanwhile, Marshall yawned and stretched as he soon noticed that he was not in his pup bed.<br>"Wow. It's so nice outside. ... And snowy," Marshall said before looking around. Suddenly, he saw the periscope next to him.  
>"Why is the periscope next to me? That could only happen if I got..." Marshall started saying until he looked down. Marshall saw the ground and knew he was really high up. Marshall's eyes widened.<br>"Ahhhhhhh!" Marshall cried out as he backed away from the edge of the roof.  
>"Oh no, I'm stuck on top of The Lookout roof! Somebody! Anybody! Help!" Marshall cried out at the top of his lungs. Marshall lied down, and whined; if there was one thing he hated, it was flying and heights.<br>"What was that?" Chase asked, knowing he heard something.  
>"It sounded like Marshall. C'mon!" Skye said before the pups ran outside. Luckily, Marshall saw the pups on the ground.<br>"Pups! Up here!" Marshall called out from The Lookout's roof. All of the pups looked up and gasped. Marshall was on the roof!  
>"Marshall!" Skye shouted in surprise.<br>"Oh my goodness!" Snowflake exclaimed, whining a little.  
>"Marshall, how did you get up there?" Chase asked in shock.<br>"I don't know! I was just sleeping and then I woke up on the roof. Ple-e-e-e-ease help me!" Marshall said before he whined loudly, and started to cry. Poor Marshall felt so vulnerable being up so high.  
>"I'm calling Ryder!" Chase said before he used his pup tag. Ryder was brushing his teeth when he got Chase's call. Once he was washed up, Ryder answered the call.<br>"Hello, Ryder here. ... Chase? What's going on?" Ryder said as Chase appeared on his pup-pad screen.  
>"Ryder, we have an emergency! Marshall is stuck on the roof and can't get down!" Chase explained. The pup-pad screen then showed Marshall on The Lookout roof. Ryder gasped. Ryder quickly ended the call, and ran outside.<br>"Ryder!" Marshall called out, seeing Ryder was now outside, Ryder looked up at Marshall and gasped.  
>"Marshall! Marshall are you okay?" Ryder asked, feeling concerned for his pup.<br>"Ryder, please help me. I'm scared!" Marshall replied. Ryder understood and could see the terrified look on Marshall's face.  
>"Hang on, Marshall. We'll get you down!" Ryder said before turning to the other pups.<br>"Skye, I need you to use your helicopter and harness to get Marshall down!" Ryder instructed.  
>"This pup's gotta fly!" Skye replied before doing a flip.<br>"Rocky, I need you to find something that Marshall can use to help him be safe in case he falls," Ryder told the gray mixed breed.  
>"Green means go!" Rocky replied before rushing over to his rig.<br>"And Chase, I need you to use your net to catch Marshall if he falls to the ground," Ryder said.  
>"Chase is on the case!" Chase replied.<br>"Great, PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder exclaimed. Rocky then came back with a multi-colored cloth.  
>"Here Ryder. We can use this play parachute to help slow down Marshall's fall," Rocky explained.<br>"That's perfect, Rocky. Okay, Skye, take the harness and parachute to Marshall, and make sure he's ready. Chase, get ready with your net," Ryder instructed.  
>"You got it, Ryder!" Skye replied before taking the play parachute and going to her helicopter.<br>"Chase is on the case, Ryder sir!" Chase responded before getting into position.


	12. A Parachute Rescue

Chapter 12: A Parachute Rescue

Skye then got into her helicopter and flew up to where Marshall was. She then lowered the harness and play parachute to him.  
>"Marshall, put on the harness, then put the parachute on the harness. The parachute is for in case you fall!" Skye said to the Dalmatian pup.<br>"Okay Skye," Marshall replied before doing as he was instructed. Once the harness and play parachute were attached to him, Marshall smiled.  
>"Okay, Skye. I'm ready to get rescued!" Marshall replied.<br>"Okay. Are you sure you're ready?" Skye asked to be on the safe side. Suddenly, Marshall got scared.  
>"Y-Y-Yeah. Why wouldn't I be scared? ... I mean, I'd be going up higher than I am now... With the ground really far below me... And the possibility that I might fall... And get even more scared because falling would be really scary!" Marshall replied getting more scared as he kept thinking the worse. Marshall didn't know it, but the more scared he got, the more he was walking backwards towards the edge of the roof.<br>"Marshall! Look out! You're too close to the edge!" Skye cried out, concerned for her friend.  
>"What?" Marshall replied, not quiet understanding what Skye said. Suddenly, Marshall tripped and started loosing his balance.<br>"Woooooaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Marshall cried out as he struggled to keep his balance. Everyone gasped.  
>"Marshall!" everyone cried out, feeling scared for their Dalmatian friend.<br>"Ahhhhhhhh!" Marshall yelled as he fell off the roof.  
>"Marshall quick! Open the parachute!" Ryder instructed. Marshal then grabbed the string that was attached to the harness, and pulled. The play parachute opened up, and gently lowered Marshall.<br>"Phew! I'm okay!" Marshall said to everyone. All of the pups and Ryder cheered. Marshall then looked up, enjoying the multi-colored parachute that was right above him, and letting him float down.  
>"Rocky, thanks for the parachute, buddy!" Marshall said gratefully.<br>"You're welcome Marshall," Rocky replied, happy that his friend was okay. Marshall smiled as he continued to float down with the play parachute. Once his paws touched the ground, Marshall was relieved.  
>"Yes! Solid ground!" Marshall said, as he leaned over and kissed the grass. Unfortunately, Marshall had completely forgotten about the multi-colored play parachute that he had been using, and while he was kissing the grass, he saw a big shadow above him.<br>"What's that-? ... Oh no!" Marshall cried out as he saw the play parachute get lower and lower towards him. Then, within seconds, the play parachute fell right on top of Marshall and trapped him underneath.  
>"Ahhhhhhh! Oh no! Help! Help! Get me outta here! I can't see!" Marshall cried out as he struggled under the parachute.<br>"Marshall!" Ryder cried out as he and the other pups went over to help their buddy. Once Marshall was free from the parachute, he jumped into Ryder's arms for a hug.  
>"Marshall, are you okay?" Ryder asked in a concerned voice. Marshall looked at Ryder with watery eyes, and shook his head. Then Marshall started to cry. "Oh Ryder! ... I was so scared!" Marshall said as he cried, and hugged Ryder for protection. Ryder hugged Marshall back.<br>"I know Marshall. It's okay... It's okay..." Ryder replied trying to comfort Marshall as he hugged the pup. After Ryder and Marshall separated from the hug, and Marshall stopped crying, the other pups then went over and hugged Marshall too.  
>"Marshall!" the five pups cried out as the hugged their Dalmatian friend.<br>"Oh Marshall, thank goodness you're okay!" Skye said joyfully.  
>"Yeah, you had us worry little buddy!" Chase added.<br>"We're just so glad that you're alright!" Rocky commented.  
>"Thank you everyone," Marshall replied as he hugged the other pups. Once they were done hugging, the pups separated, only to see Shawn come out from behind some bushes.<br>"Well Marshall, looks like you're safe on the ground. Then again, it looked like you were having a lot of fun parachuting!" Shawn said with a smile. Marshall's eyes widened.  
>"Shawn!? You put me on the roof?!" Marshall asked in disbelief.<br>"Yes, and it was well worth the entertainment! My favorite part was watching you parachute down, and then getting stuck under the parachute!" Shawn replied happily.  
>"Shawn, that was just mean. You have to stop!" Ryder told the pup seriously.<br>"That's right!" the pups all said together.  
>"Really? I don't think so. There are no rules saying I can't have fun, and play with you pups in a competitive way," Shawn replied.<br>"What you're doing isn't competitive, Shawn. You are bullying; not playing!" Snowflake retorted.  
>"Call it whatever you like. I still haven't gotten any playtime with Snowflake yet. I'll see you all later," Shawn responded before leaving. Everyone gasped, and knew Shawn would be going after Snowflake next.<p> 


	13. Snowflake's Bad Day

Chapter 13: Snowflake's Bad Day

All of the pups and Ryder then went inside The Lookout, and talked. Snowflake whined nervously as she looked around.  
>"Ryder, what are we going to do? I'm scared about what Shawn will do to me!" Snowflake commented.<br>"I'm concerned too Snowflake. We all are concerned. Which is why from now on, I want a pup to be with you at all times. As long as you have a pup buddy with you, Shawn can't catch you off guard and prank you," Ryder replied.  
>"Agreed," all of the pups replied.<br>"But Ryder, what if Shawn tries to strike tonight?" Skye asked in concern.  
>"Then we better set up some traps to be on the safe side. That way we can catch Shawn in case he comes," Ryder replied. Ryder then looked at the pups.<br>"Rocky and Marshall, I need you two to set up the ghost trap outside in case Shawn tries to come inside The Lookout at night," Ryder instructed.  
>"How is that going to stop Shawn? Won't he just look like a ghost?" Marshall asked in confusion.<br>"Yes, but if Shawn gets caught in the trap, he might take it as a warning not to come and prank anyone. We want him to stay away," Ryder explained.  
>"Green means Go! Or green means boo, I guess. Just as long as Marshall doesn't get caught in the sheet again!" Rocky replied.<br>"Why would I do that? I'm a pup, not a ghost. Besides, it's not even Halloween!" Marshall commented causing everyone to laugh.  
>"Well, just in case he does get inside, Chase and Skye, set up Chase's net to catch Shawn in case the ghost trap doesn't work or convince him to stay away," Ryder instructed.<br>"Chase is on the case!" Chase replied.  
>"Let's take to the skies!" Skye responded.<br>"Finally, Rubble, Zuma, and Snowflake, I want you three to buddy together to keep Snowflake safe and help out with the traps!" Ryder told the three pups.  
>"Rubble on the double!" Rubble said.<br>"Let's dive in!" Zuma commented.  
>"Look high. low, and everywhere we go!" Snowflake exclaimed.<br>"All right! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder exclaimed before everyone started getting ready to set up the traps. Zuma, Rocky and Marshall went outside to start setting up the ghost trap, while Skye, Chase, Rubble and Snowflake helped set up Chase's net trap from inside The Lookout. While the pups set the traps up however, they did have some silly moments.  
>At one point, the ghost trap was set off by accident and the sheet fell on top of Marshall, trapping him underneath.<br>"Ah! Hey, who turned out the lights? Wooaah! Ahhhhhhh! Help!" Marshall cried out as he struggled under the sheet. All of the pups smiled and laughed as Marshall was trying to get out. Eventually, Marshall got out of the sheet and everyone had a good laugh. Once the traps were all set, the pups hung out for the rest of the day.  
>Later on that night, Shawn waited outside The Lookout having seen the traps set up from earlier in the day.<br>"Hehehe. This is going to be fun!" Shawn said to himself as he quietly snuck over to The Lookout. Shawn paid attention to the ghost trap that he had seen the pups set up earlier, and was careful as he snuck through the front door going sideways, so the sheet wouldn't fall on him. Once he was inside, Shawn also saw the net trap inside The Lookout thanks to the moonlight. Shawn smiled.  
>Shawn then quietly went inside the elevator, and into the room where the pups kept all of their uniforms and pup packs. Shawn looked around until he spotted Marshall's pup pack. Shawn quickly grabbed it, and then went back down the elevator. But just as he got out. Chase sniffed the air, and then opened his eyes. Chase gasped as he saw Shawn was inside The Lookout.<br>"Shawn! Stop!" Chase said as the Border Collie started running away. Soon, the other pups except for Snowflake woke up too.  
>"Stop! Come back!" Rubble cried out as he chased after Shawn. Suddenly, Chase's net flew from the ceiling and trapped Rubble in it.<br>"Hey! Help! Help! I'm trapped!" Rubble said as he tried to get out of the net.  
>"I'll get him!" Zuma responded before going to stop Shawn. Unfortunately, as Zuma ran towards Shawn, Shawn stepped sideways, and put his paw out in front of Zuma. Zuma tripped over Shawn's paw, and unexpectedly ran right out to the entrance of The Lookout where the ghost trap was. Once Zuma got his balance however, the sheet fell off of the ghost trap and landed right on top of Zuma!<br>"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Help! Help! Get me outta here!" Zuma cried out as he struggled under the sheet. Shawn laughed seeing Zuma look like a ghost, then just when the other pups were about to go after Shawn, the Border Collie pup ran out of The Lookout with Marshall's pup pack and vanished out of sight. At that point, Snowflake woke up.  
>"Hey, what's going on?" Snowflake asked as she went over to the other pups and looked around. Suddenly, she saw Zuma trapped under the sheet and got scared.<br>"Ahhhhhhh! A ghost!" Snowflake cried out as she ran away. The 'ghost' chased after her, making the husky pup scared even more. Then, just as Rubble was about to get out of Chase's net, Snowflake and the 'ghost' tripped on the net, causing them and Rubble to go rolling out of control! It didn't take long before they stopped, but when they did, Snowflake, Rubble and Zuma were now tangled up and stuck under the bed sheet and net.  
>"Ahhhhhhhhh! Help! The ghost has got me!" Snowflake cried out, trying to get out of the tangled mess.<br>"Not again!" Rubble complained, as he too tried to get out.  
>"Wyder?! Somebody! Help!" Zuma called out, trying to figure out what had happened. Soon, Ryder came down the elevator and ran over to the pups that were watching the tangled pups.<br>"Pups, what's going on here? It's the middle of the night!" Ryder told the pups.  
>"Sorry Ryder, but Shawn got into The Lookout. Our traps caught the other pups and Shawn got away," Chase explained.<br>"Help! Ryder help us!" Snowflake cried out struggling to get free from the net and bed sheet.  
>"Snowflake!" Ryder said in concern as he and the other pups helped free her, Rubble and Zuma from their entanglement. After explaining to Ryder what happened, everyone went back to sleep. Sadly, the next day didn't start out so great.<br>Snowflake had finished Breakfast when she suddenly caught Shawn's scent. She ran into the forest following the scent, but forgot to have a pup join her in the search. Snowflake had went into the forest all alone. About half an hour later, she ran back to The Lookout crying and soaking wet.  
>"Snowflake! What happened?" Marshall asked in shock, seeing his friend upset.<br>"I was following Shawn's scent out into the woods. When I confronted him, he had your pup pack on him with your water canon out. We argued, but then he just kept spraying me with your water canon. I'm sorry Marshall. I told him to give it back and tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen!" Snowflake explained.  
>"You mean Shawn stole my pup pack and used it to hurt you?" Marshall asked to make sure he had heard right.<br>"Yes," Snowflake replied. Marshall went over and nuzzled Snowflake before giving her a hug.  
>"Snowflake, it's okay. How about you go get dried off, tell the others what happened, and just try to calm down. Okay?" Marshall suggested in a friendly voice.<br>"Okay Marshall. I'll go do that. Thanks buddy," Snowflake replied back giving Marshall a hug. After separating from the hug, Snowflake went towards The Lookout to go tell the others. After waiting for Snowflake to be out of sight, Marshall ran into the forest, determined to find Shawn.


	14. Marshall Stands Up

Chapter 14: Marshall Stands Up

Marshall continued to follow the scent until he got to a big opening in the forest.  
>"Shawn? Are you out here?" Marshall called out, unsure about where the pup was. A few seconds later, Shawn came out from behind a tree wearing Marshall's pup pack with the water canon out.<br>"Hello Marshall. Nice to see you. How do you like my new outfit?" Shawn asked doing poses in the fire pup outfit. Marshall growled.  
>"You know that's MY pup pack outfit, Shawn! You stole it!" Marshall replied angrily.<br>"Yes, it's your pup pack, but I wanted to try it out!" Shawn said with a smirk.  
>"You could have asked first," Marshall stated.<br>"True, but you probably wouldn't have given it to me. Besides, this water canon is so much fun!" Shawn responded. Marshall growled.  
>"Shawn, just take the pup pack off, give it to me, we'll both walk away, and I'll forgive you for taking it," Marshall said carefully, trying to get Shawn to understand his offer.<br>"No thank you. I'll just keep the pup pack and let you leave," Shawn answered.  
>"Shawn, I'm trying to give you a second chance to fix what you did wrong. I'm offering you a peaceful, easy, agreement that would work out for both of us," Marshall explained.<br>"Yes, and I don't agree because I want to keep the pup pack. I'm wearing it, so it's mine now after all," Shawn responded back with smile.  
>"Its not your pup pack if you had to take it from me just so you can use it. That's stealing Shawn," Marshall retorted.<br>"I prefer the word 'borrowing'. The word 'stealing' is so... Extreme, and negative," Shawn replied.  
>Marshall growled some more. Nothing, not even kindness was getting him and Shawn anywhere. Marshall had never been in a situation like this.<br>"Shawn, just please give me back my pup pack!" Marshall said, getting frustrated.  
>"No thank you," Shawn said back.<br>"Shawn, I'm serious! Give it back!" Marshall snapped before lounging towards Shawn to get his Pup-Pack back. Shawn stepped to the side, letting Marshall fly right by him, and landing on the ground.  
>"Nice try, but I don't think you understand. Maybe a demonstration will change your mind. Roof! Roof! Hose!" Shawn said. Marshall's eyes widened.<br>"Shawn, no!" Marshall pleaded.  
>"Ruff! Ruff! Hose on!" Shawn commanded. Suddenly, a blast of water send Marshall flying into a tree. The water stopped, but then after a few minutes, Marshall was sprayed again, and flew into a big rock. This kept happening over and over again. Poor Marshall was not only soaking wet, but he was also getting hurt from all of the objects he was sent flying into.<br>"Shawn stop. Please!" Marshall said, pleading that the water spraying and pain would stop. Unfortunately, it didn't, and Marshall went flying into another tree.  
>"Somebody help me!" Marshall cried out in between sprays.<br>Suddenly, from above the forest, Skye saw what Shawn was doing to Marshall. She was terrified.  
>"Oh no... Marshall! I have to tell Ryder!" Skye said before flying as fast as she could to The Lookout.<p> 


	15. A Watery Mission

Chapter 15: A Watery Mission.

Skye flew back to The Lookout and saw Ryder playing Frisbee with Chase, Rocky, and Zuma.  
>"Ryder!" Skye called out desperately before landing on the ground and running to Ryder. Once she was next to Ryder, she started crying.<br>"Yes Skye, what's- Skye, why are you crying?" Ryder asked in shock.  
>"It's Marshall. I just saw him getting sprayed by Shawn who was wearing his Pup-Pack and spraying him into rocks and stuff!" Skye explained before crying some more.<br>"What?! How could this happen?!" Ryder asked in disbelief. Snowflake then came over to the other pups with Rubble.  
>"It's my fault, Ryder. I went into the forest without a pup and got caught by Shawn. He sprayed me with Marshall's fire hose, said some mean things, and then I ran back to The Lookout. I told Marshall and he went to confront Shawn," Snowflake explained.<br>"Snowflake! Why didn't you tell me? And how did Shawn even get Marshall's Pup-Pack?" Ryder exclaimed.  
>"I'm sorry Ryder. I was going to tell you, but you were busy. Shawn must have stolen Marshall's Pup-Pack," Snowflake replied.<br>"Oh no, that isn't good. Marshall's going to need our help. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder said before getting out his Pup-Pad, slid the side over, and pushed the red button.  
>"PAW Patrol to The Lookout!" Ryder commanded before running into the building to get ready. All of the pup's tags glowed and repeated;'PAW Patrol to The Lookout!'<br>"Ryder needs us!" the six pups exclaimed at the same time. The pups all ran to the elevator, but noticed Marshall wasn't coming.  
>"I miss Marshall!" Skye and Snowflake said sadly, before they and the other pups group hugged. The elevator went up, the pups then stopped hugging, got into their uniforms, went up to the top control room, jumped out of the elevator and got into their positions.<br>"PAW Patrol's ready for duty, Ryder sir!" Chase said.  
>"Okay pups. Marshall needs our help. Shawn stole his pup-pack and is spraying him into rocks and other objects. We have to get Shawn to give back Marshall's pup-pack, and leave him alone," Ryder explained. Ryder then swiped his finger on hi pup-pad and clicked on Chase's symbol.<br>"Chase, I'll need you ready with your net to catch Shawn so we can get him to stop spraying Marshall," Ryder said.  
>"I'm ready to save our buddy! Chase is on the case!" Chase exclaimed. Ryder swiped his pup-pad again until he got to Rocky's symbol, and clicked on it.<br>"Rocky, I need you ready with supplies to help transport Marshall to his ambulance and drive him to Katie's place once he's save!" Ryder instructed.  
>"Green means go!" Rocky replied back. Ryder then swiped the pup-pad again until he got to Snowflake's symbol.<br>"Snowflake, I need you to help show us where Shawn and Marshall are. We have to find them fast!" Ryder told the husky pup.  
>"I'll do it for my buddy Marshall! Leave no rock, tree, or clue unseen!" Snowflake exclaimed. Ryder then swiped his pup-pad a fourth time until he saw Skye's symbol and clicked on it.<br>"Lastly, Skye, I need you ready with your helicopter in case we need to fly Marshall over to Katie's place. Hopefully, that won't be the case," Ryder said.  
>"This pup's gotta fly!" Skye answered, using her catchphrase.<br>"Everyone else, come with us to help save Marshall and give him support. PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder said before running over to the metal poll and sliding down it. The pups all then ran to the slide, slid down the slid to their vehicles, and after Ryder appeared on his ATV, they headed towards the forest.  
>"Snowflake, lead the way!" Ryder said to Snowflake.<br>"Okay Ryder. Everyone, follow me!" Snowflake said as she took the lead. The group then drove deep into the woods until they arrived where Shawn and Marshall were. Everyone jumped off of their vehicles, and ran over.  
>Shawn, please stop- OW!" Marshall cried out as he was sprayed again and hit a big rock.<br>"Marshall!" everyone cried out, worried for their Dalmatian friend.

*Autor's Note: I just want to clarify something; I know some of you might be confused by Shawn's "Bullying behavior" but let me explain. It was actually revealed in earlier chapters that Shawn bullies Marshall because he sees Marshall as weird, and by bullying him and making Marshall look more weird/embarrassing him, Shawn thinks that will make him look like a better pup to be around than Marshall. Also, Marshall even said that Shawn is bullying the other pups to hurt him emotionally. If you are still confused by Shawn's "motivations" for being a bully to Marshall, Please send me a PM and I will talk about it with you.*


	16. Marshall Confesses

Chapter 16: Marshall Confesses

"Marshall, get out of there!" Ryder instructed, feeling concerned for Marshall. When Marshall got back up and took a few steps, he slightly whined. Ryder and the other pups gasped at how injured Marshall looked; his fur was black and blue with bruises, scratches could be seen on him too from when he got sprayed into tree branches, and his front left paw looked like it was possibly sprained as Marshall limped on it.  
>"Shawn, this has to stop. I'm begging you!" Snowflake cried out, her eyes getting watery.<br>"No, I don't think so. As long as I got Marshall's pup-pack, he can't stop me!" Shawn answered.  
>"Yeah, but we can! Ruff! Ruff! Net!" Chase commanded as his net shot out of his pup-pack and went flying at Shawn.<br>"Ruff! Ruff! Hose on!" Shawn commanded. Suddenly, the water from the water cannon shot from Marshall's pup-pack, hit Chase's net and sent the net backwards, trapping Ryder and the other pups under Chase's net.  
>"Ahhhhhh!" Ryder and the pups yelled after the net fell on them while they got sprayed with water.<br>"Shawn, stop! That's enough!" Marshall cried out, as Shawn stopped spraying his friends. Shawn stopped his spraying and then he had a calm look on his face.  
>"You're right Marshall. Enough is enough. I should just take your pup-pack off and give it back. I'm done being mean today," Shawn said calmly.<br>"Really? Are you serious or are you just tricking me again?" Marshall asked suspiciously.  
>"I'm serious. Come here and I'll give you your pup-pack back," Shawn replied back as he started to unzip the red vest. Marshall cautiously walked over to Shawn and waited for him to take his pup-pack off.<br>"Thank you Shawn," Marshall said softly as he waited. Marshall was surprised; maybe Shawn was starting to have a change of heart.  
>"Kidding! Ruff! Ruff! Hose on!" Shawn exclaimed. At that moment, the water cannon blasted Marshall with water, and sent him flying into a boulder!<br>"Marshall!" Ryder and the pups cried out in concern. Shawn then took off Marshall's pup-pack, and ran off laughing.  
>"Ruff! Ruff! Net away!" Chase commanded as his net went back into his pup-pack. Ryder and the group then ran over to Marshall.<br>"Marshall!" Ryder said sadly as he pet the Dalmatian pup on the head. It was then that Marshall started to whine.  
>"I-I'm sorry, Ryder. I should have told you what I was doing. I'm sorry," Marshall apologized with tears coming from his eyes.<br>"Don't worry Marshall. We'll talk about that later," Ryder reassured him. Marshall whined some more.  
>"P-Please help me. The pain hurts... Especially in here," Marshall said before pointing to his heart.<br>"It's okay, Marshall. You're going to be fine. Rocky, get Marshall's ambulance. Hurry!" Ryder told the mixed breed.  
>"Green means go!" Rocky replied before running back to The Lookout to get Marshall's ambulance and supplies.<p> 


	17. Hiding the Truth

Chapter 17: Hiding the Truth

Rocky arrived shortly with Marshall's ambulance and some other supplies. Ryder then went and opened the ambulance doors while Rocky came out of the driver's seat with some stuff in his mouth. Rocky dropped the items he had and walked over with a bandana and tape.  
>"Marshall, put this bandana around your left leg and onto your paw. I'll tape it together to help make a sling to keep your paw level with your leg," Rocky explained.<br>"Good idea Rocky," Marshall replied as the pups helped Marshall put the bandana on. Once that was done, Rocky went back and got a white sheet. Marshall's eyes widened.  
>"Rocky... What's with the sheet? - You aren't going to dress me up like a ghost are you?!" Marshall said in a somewhat scared voice.<br>"Hehehe... No, of course not. We're going to use this sheet to move you into the ambulance. Just lie down on the sheet, we'll lift you up carefully, and move you to the inside of the ambulance," Rocky explained. Marshall nodded understanding. As Marshall slowly stood up and Rocky was about to put the sheet on the ground however, a gust of wind, blew the sheet away from Rocky and right on top of Marshall!  
>"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Marshall yelled as he got completely covered under the white sheet. The other pups gasped in shock, seeing the sheet covered Marshall wonder around like a confused ghost.<br>"Help! Help! Who turned out the lights?!" Marshall cried out, struggling to get the sheet off. Ryder saw Marshall under the sheet and gasped.  
>"Marshall! What are you doing? Get out of there! This not the time to be playing games!" Ryder stated.<br>"Ryder? Where are you?... Ah! I'm not playing games- I'm stuck!" the sheet covered Marshall replied. Suddenly, Marshall started to loose his balance from all of the moving around, and he couldn't see anything under the sheet. Soon, he was wondering over towards the ambulance.  
>"Oh, oh, oh no!- Help! Waaaaaahhooooooo! ... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Marshall cried out from under the sheet as he wondered around, tripped on the sheet, and went flying into the back of the ambulance.<br>"Well, that's one way of using the sheet to get to the ambulance," Rocky said awkwardly as he, Ryder, and the other pups ran over to the back of the ambulance. Poor Marshall was still stuck under the sheet, but the good news was that he was at east inside the ambulance.  
>"Marshall? Are you okay? Do you want us to help you get out?" Ryder asked as they watched the 'ghost pup' struggle with the sheet.<br>"H-Hello? Ryder? Anybody? Help! Guys, get me outta here!" Marshall replied from under the sheet.  
>"Marshall!" Chase exclaimed before jumping into the ambulance and helping Marshall get the sheet off. Once the sheet was off, Chase looked at Marshall from head to tail.<br>"Marshall, are you okay little buddy? Are you hurt or anything?" Chase asked kindly.  
>"I'm fine. I don't think I'm hurt, but the sheet scared me when it got me. At least I can see now. Thank you Chase," Marshall replied while everyone laughed at his 'sheet joke'.<br>"No problem little buddy," Chase replied before gently giving Marshall a hug. Once they separated from the hug, Rocky drove Marshall's ambulance over to Katie's place. However, Katie told them that they would have to go to the Adventure Bay Veterinarian Hospital.  
>Once they got to the hospital, Marshall was placed on a hospital bed and taken away. All of the pups and Ryder waited nervously for three hours until they were told that Marshall would be okay. Everyone was relieved. Ryder asked if he could see him, and the nurse said he could.<br>After entering the room, Ryder closed the door and slowly walked up to Marshall's bed. The Dalmatian pup was covered in bandages and a few of his bruises could still be seen. Suddenly, Marshall turned in his sleep before opening his eyes. Ryder slowly pup his hand on Marshall's paw.  
>"R-Ryder?" Marshall said weakly.<br>"Hi Marshall," Ryder replied sympathetically. Ryder gently pet Marshall as the pup whined.  
>"I-I'm so sorry, Ryder. I should have told you about what happened," Marshall said feeling guilty.<br>"We can talk about that later. For now, just focus on getting better. However, I would like to know why you, Shawn and Snowflake don't like each other. I know you and Snowflake said he bullied you two plus your camp mate Rocks, but what exactly did he do?" Ryder replied. Marshall sighed.  
>"If you want to know why, go look at my adaption records and history back at The Lookout. You should find the information you want to know in my records labeled history," Marshall explained.<br>"Okay, thank you Marshall," Ryder replied before leaving Marshall alone. The pups then got to see Marshall for a few minutes until the all headed back to The Lookout. Once they got back, Ryder went to go look at Marshall's adoption records.


	18. Evidence

Chapter 18: Evidence

Ryder got out everything he could find about Marshall's adoption as well as his history and got to work. Ryder knew that there must have been something important in Marshall's History information that he knew the pup wanted him to look at.  
>Ryder looked carefully at Marshall's History, and saw nothing unusual; health, how to take care of him, facts about the pup, everything a dog or pup owner could imagine. That is, until he saw a file titled "Pup Training Camp Information". There was no question in Ryder's mind that this file was what Marshall wanted him to look at. So, Ryder carefully opened the file and looked inside.<br>Paperwork as well as pictures, Marshall's Pup Training Camp Information was all there. Ryder also noticed a DVD disc placed in the file too.  
>"What is going on? What does Marshall want me to see?" Ryder said to himself as he kept looking through the paperwork. Finally, Ryder got his answer when he saw not one, but two Pup Training Camp piles of paperwork.<br>"Why does Marshall have two Pup Training Camp papers? Pups usually go to Pup Training Camp once!" Ryder told himself in confusion. Ryder then looked at the dates on the papers and looked at the oldest set of papers first. At first, the information on the papers looked normal, but then, Ryder saw something he hadn't noticed before: A picture of a much younger Marshall, Snowflake, and a mixed breed that was labeled 'Rocks' were all sitting next to each other with smiles on their faces. But when Ryder looked closer, a younger version of Shawn could be seen giving a mischievous smile in the background of the picture.  
>"Well, Marshall and Snowflake weren't kidding when they said Shawn had gone to camp with them," Ryder told himself. Ryder kept looking more at the paperwork, until he got to a section that read "Completion Info". This caught Ryder's attention at once. He looked through it, and the last part on the paper shocked him. Written right next to the words "Completed Pup Training Camp" was a red X with a dot next to it and some words that read "Incomplete due to injuries. Had to go home to recover". Ryder gasped in shock.<br>"Marshall never completed Pup Training Camp?! But what about the other paperwork?" Ryder said out loud. Ryder then put the old papers down and looked at the second Pup Training Camp papers. The papers did in fact show a green check mark next to the words "Completed Pup Training Camp" and the words "Worked hard, friendly, and is a fun pup" next to it. Ryder was shocked. Marshall had gone to Pup Training Camp TWICE?! What injuries had he gotten at the first camp?!  
>"Oh Marshall, what happened?" Ryder said sadly. Ryder then looked at the old paperwork again and saw that there was some papers showing why he had left. When Ryder looked, he gasped. A picture of a much younger Marshall was staring at him looking sad. but that wasn't what caught Ryder's attention. In the picture Marshall's back legs were in casts, and a wheeling device was attached to him. Ryder looked at the paperwork and the words 'Broken BonesBroken legs' as well as 'Pain in legs' was highlighted. Ryder's lip quivered and he felt like he could start crying.  
>"Oh my gosh! ... Poor Marshall," Ryder said before putting the old paperwork away. However, Ryder grabbed the DVD and decided to watch it. What he saw was not what he had expected. The video showed what looked like camera footage of the camp and all of the pups. As the video continued, it showed Shawn bullying Marshall, Snowflake, and a pup that looked like Rocks. The video also showed Marshall and the pups on a hiking trail, and soon, the young Marshall got on what looked like a wooden catapult. The machine was released by Shawn, sending Marshall into a tree up really high. Time passed, and the young Marshall was crying out of fear. It wasn't until eight o clock PM that Marshall was rescued from the tree. The video showed other thinks too, playing, more bullying, argumentsdiscussions, but the last part was the most upsetting.  
>Shawn had been with Marshall alone in the woods, and had let a boulder drop on Marshall's back legs. Shawn helped Marshall out but kept tapping his back legs with sticks for fun while Marshall whined, begging Shawn to stop. More footage showed Marshall crying and upset that he didn't want to leave his friends. The last part was Marshall, Snowflake, and Rocks hugging and crying before Marshall had to get on the bus to leave. Ryder was now crying.<br>After wiping his tears away and putting the DVD away too, Ryder then go curious about Rocks. The pup looked like Rocky, but it was probably just a different pup. Nevertheless, Ryder checked Rocky's adoption papers too. He went to the "Pup Training Camp" papers and looked. It turns out he had gone to the same camp as Marshall ad Snowflake. When Ryder looked at the pictures though, he was in shock; pictures of a young Rocky with a young Marshall and Snowflake could be seen, and at the bottom of the pictures read "Marshall, Snowflake, and Rocks (Rocky)" Ryder's eyes widened.  
>"No way... Rocky is Rocks?! Oh my goodness! I have to show this to the pups! And I think I better go see Marshall too. I want to know more about his experience at camp. Poor Marshall," Ryder told himself before going out of The Lookout.<p> 


	19. A Shocking Discovery

Chapter 19: A Shocking Discovery

Ryder ran out of The Lookout with the pictures and looked around for the pups.  
>"Pups! Come here! I have to tell you something!" Ryder said as he called out to them. The pups then ran over to Ryder, eager to hear what he wanted to share with them.<br>"What? What is it Ryder?" the pups all asked him.  
>"You won't believe this. I found out why Marshall and Snowflake don't like Shawn; Shawn bullied them at Pup Training Camp," Ryder said.<br>"What?!" all of the pups except Snowflake exclaimed.  
>"Yes, and it was so bad that Marshall got injured and had to leave camp. He ended up going to Pup Training Camp two times just so he could complete it," Ryder explained. Again, all of the pups but Snowflake gasped.<br>"That's terrible!" Skye cried out in concern for her friend.  
>"I can't believe Shawn would do that! Poor Marshall!" Chase exclaimed in an upset voice.<br>"Yeah, I watched a DVD and according to Marshall's paperwork, he got broken bones. That's why he had to leave camp!" Ryder added.  
>"It's worse than you think Ryder!" Snowflake said before everyone turned to face her.<br>"What do you mean, Snowflake?" Ryder asked suspiciously.  
>"Right after Marshall left, Rocks and I became Shawn's victims. He continued to bully us until everyone left Pup Training Camp," Snowflake explained.<br>"Oh, Snowflake. I didn't know that. I'm sorry to hear that," Ryder said before petting the husky pup.  
>"We all are sorry Snowflake," Skye added before she and the other pups went up to Snowflake and hugged her. Once the group of pups separated from the hug, they turned back to Ryder.<br>"Speaking of Rocks, I think everyone will be surprised by who he is," Ryder told the pups.  
>"Who?" the pups asked. Ryder then kneeled down and showed the pups the pictures.<br>"Take a look," Ryder replied back. The pups all stared at the pictures and looked closely. Once they saw the writing at the bottom, they all saw Rocky's name and gasped.  
>"Rocky is Rocks?!" everyone exclaimed in shock.<br>"Yes. I found this picture in Rocky's adoption papers from when he went to Pup Training Camp as well as a similar picture in Snowflake's paper files," Ryder replied. All of the pups just stared at Rocky.  
>"Rocky, why didn't you tell us you went to camp with Snowflake and Marshall?" Zuma asked enthusiastically.<br>"I forgot. It's been so long since I remembered seeing Snowflake and Marshall back from Pup Training Camp, that I didn't know it was them. Honest!" Rocky answered.  
>"This is so cool!" Chase said considering the news they had just learned.<br>"Oh my goodness. Rocky, I can't believe you were mine and Marshall's camping buddy!" Snowflake exclaimed, her tail wagging like crazy.  
>"But wait, if you were at camp with Snowflake and Marshall, how come you didn't remember Shawn when we saw him?" Chase asked.<br>"Like I said, it was a long time ago since I last saw Shawn. Plus, I didn't get bullied as much as Marshall and Snowflake when we were at camp. Still, I didn't like Shawn bullying us then or now," Rocky explained. Everyone understood, as Rocky turned towards Snowflake.  
>"Snowflake, I- I can't believe it's you. We were best friends at camp ... And now we're friends now. I-I- I missed you!" Rocky said with watery eyes.<br>"I-I missed you too Rocky. This is so sudden!" Snowflake agreed as her eyes got watery too. The two pups whined with wagging tails, until they just couldn't hold it in any longer. They had to let their emotions out.  
>"Oh Snow!" Rocky exclaimed as he went to hug his friend.<br>"Oh Rocks!" Snowflake cried out as she went to hug him. The two pups hugged each other while crying and wagging their tails like there was no tomorrow. They were so happy that they had found a friend that they thought they would never see again.  
>"Awwwwww!" Ryder and the other pups said as they watched the two old friends hug. Once they separated from the hug, Ryder then told the pups that he was going to go visit Marshall. The pups decided to come too, and they all drove off to the hospital.<br>Once they arrived at the hospital, Ryder went into Marshall's room, and sat next to his bed. Marshall breathed slowly as he slept. Slowly though, he opened his eyes, yawned, and looked over at Ryder.  
>"Hi Ryder," Marshall said softly.<br>"Hello Marshall. I went through the paper files you told me about, and saw what you were talking about. I'm so sorry Marshall!" Ryder told the Dalmatian pup.  
>"Thank you. It's a long story. There are some things you probably don't understand from the papers or DVD," Marshall said.<br>"It's okay. Would you mind telling me? You don't have to if you don't want too," Ryder replied.  
>"No! Ryder you deserve to know everything. I'll tell you," Marshall responded. Marshall then took a deep breath and began his story.<p>

*Authors Note: I just want to clarify something for Chapter 17: Hiding the Truth. I know some of you were confused as to why Marshall would be running around under the sheet when he just got hurt badly. Well the reason is because nobody, especially Marshall, expected the sheet to blow on top of Marshall. When the sheet blew onto Marshall, this would have surprised him, and he would have gotten a burst of energy, causing him to freak out in order to get out. In short, Marshall got Adrenaline or what is known as Fight or Flight response, where you get a burst of energy in order to survive, fight or run away from a problem. That is what happened. Also, if Marshall had not gotten the Adrenaline or Fight or Flight response, he would have just been stuck under the sheet, but would have been lying on the ground, trying to get out of the sheet. I hope this help explain that situation. Thank you and please review.*


	20. Marshall's Story

Chapter 20: Marshall's Story

(The * means everything after it, is a flashback.)

"It all started when we all arrived at Pup Training Camp. Everyone already had gotten their camp partner, and we were all pitching our tents..." Marshall began.  
>* "I can't wait to build our tent Rocks!" a young Marshall said jumping up and down.<br>"Me too!" Rocks replied. Unfortunately, after some time had passed, every pup got a tent but Marshall and Rocks.  
>"I'm sorry Marshall and Rocks, but we are one tent short," one of the Pup Masters said.<br>"So this means we won't have a tent to sleep in?" Marshall asked in concern before he started to whine.  
>"Well, the only way we could give you a tent is if you made one. Luckily, we'll help you!" the Pup Master replied.<br>"Okay, but how do we make a tent?" Rocks asked. The Pup Master then told them to wait as he went to go get supplies. Soon, he arrived back with some rope, small wooden poles, and a bunch of old white bed sheets.  
>"See if you could make a tent out of these things," the Pup Master suggested. Marshall and Rocks smiled.<br>"Thank you Pup Master!" the two pups replied before grabbing the items and going to set up their tent. The were able to figure out how to use the rope and small wooden poles for support, but no they had to figure out the bed sheets.  
>"What if we tied them up?" Marshall asked as he showed two sheets tied up by the corners.<br>"Maybe. But if we don't cover the opening in the sheets, rain could get in the tent. I don't know if glue or tape would work. Maybe duct tape?" Rocks replied. Marshall just gave his friend a confused look.  
>"Duck tape? How do you make tape from a duck?" Marshall asked. Rocks laughed. "I don't know. Maybe the Pup Master could help!" Rocks suggested. Marshall agreed, and they went over to get help. It turns out that none of their ideas would work. So, the Pup Master helped sow the old white bed sheets together to make four separate, big, white sheets. After thanking the Pup Master, Marshall and Rocks got to work.<br>Rocks and Marshall used one of the four big white sheets for the floor part of the tent, and another sheet for the main part of their tent. The sheet made a triangle shape as the sheet hung due to the ropes and sticks that were used to hold up the tent. Marshall and Rocks then used the two other big, white bed sheets to cover the opening to the tent. Luckily for them, the sheets all stayed in place.  
>The two pups then asked the Pup Master what his thoughts were, and the Pup Master agreed that it was a good tent. The Pup Master then carefully sowed one of the two big sheets to the floor and main sheet of the tent, and helped make sure the 'sheet tent' was all good. After putting the zipper on the remaining white bed sheet - which was now the opening and exiting part of the tent, Marshall and Rocks were all set.<br>"Hey Rocks, would you like to go in our sheet tent?" Marshall asked.  
>"Sure," Rocks replied. The two pups then went inside of their sheet tent, amazed and happy with what they had made. After hugging, laughing and being silly inside of their sheet tent, Marshall and Rocks came out of their tent and went to go get their supplies. Soon, both Marshall and Rocks were inside of their tent getting their stuff ready. Little did they know that a pup named Shawn was watching them.<br>"Sleeping bags are all set!" Rocks said before turning to Marshall.  
>"Okay. Flashlights and bags are all set too!" Marshall replied to Rocks. Back outside, Shawn grabbed the stick with the rope attached to it that was keeping the back of the sheet tent up, and pulled it out! In an instant, the back of the sheet tent caved in, and with no support to help with the other stick and rope in the front the sheet tent, the front side of the sheet tent gave up, and the whole white bed sheet tent collapsed on top of Marshall and Rocks!<br>"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Help! Help!" the two young pups cried out in surprise as their white bed sheet tent fell on top of them, trapping them underneath.  
>"Ahhhhhhhh! Marshall help! Marshall? Where are you buddy?" the young Rocks exclaimed, trying to find his way out.<br>"Help! Rocks! Help me! G-Get me outta here!" young Marshall cried out as he struggled under the white sheets. The poor pup looked like two little ghosts while they were stuck inside of their sheet tent. Eventually, they got out and set the tent back up again. While they did that however, they didn't notice Shawn giggling in the bushes behind them.*


	21. Stuck in a Tree

Chapter 21: Stuck in a Tree

(The * symbol means that everything after it, is a flashback.)

"Oh my goodness! He collapsed your sheet tent on purpose?!" Ryder asked in shock.  
>"Yes. He also pushed Rocks and I in the lake after our swimming lesson. It wasn't so good for Rocks though; he came out crying since he was still getting used to the water and was afraid," Marshall replied.<br>"That's terrible," Ryder said softly. _No wonder Rocky doesn't like the water._ Ryder thought to himself.  
>"What else did Shawn do?" Ryder asked.<br>"He also dressed up as a ghost under a white sheet and spooked Rocks and I when we were going back to our tent at night after our campfire time. Rocks and I got so scared that we accidentally caused our sheet tent to collapse and fall on top of us again!" Marshall answered.  
>"How mean!" Ryder retorted.<br>"You think that's bad, wait till I tell you about what he did on our hike... And why I hate flying and heights," Marshall replied.  
>*The Pup Masters were taking all of the pups out for a hike. Every pup had a buddy with them in case they got lost. The also had walkie-talkies too. Marshall got paired up with Snowflake, while Rocks got partnered up with one of the Pup Masters. As everyone kept walking, Shawn saw what looked like an old, wooden, catapult. He went to check it out with his partner. Marshall turned around and saw them wonder away from the group.<br>"Snowflake, I'm going to go check on Shawn and make sure he catches up. Stay with the group, I'll be right back!" Marshall replied.  
>"Marshall wait! We're suppose to stay with our partners!" Snowflake replied back.<br>"I know, but don't worry! I'll be quick!" Marshall responded before running after the two pups who were not staying on the trail. Eventually, Marshall caught up with them, and saw the catapult too.  
>"Shawn! We have to get back to the others! We don't want to get lost!" Marshall said with worry.<br>"Relax Marshall. I just want to try out this catapult with my friend here and then we'll head back!" Shawn replied. The two pup friends tried it, but it didn't work. Suddenly, Shawn got an idea.  
>"Hey Marshall, can you go on the end of the catapult? Maybe more weight will make it work," Shawn said.<br>"Okay, but be careful!" Marshall replied, clueless as to the danger he was putting himself in. Marshall sat on the spoon-like part of the catapult and waited.  
>"So, what do we do now?" Marshall asked confused.<br>"We see if it works. One ... Two ... Three!" Shawn replied as he and his pup friend pulled the lever. Suddenly, the catapult activated and Marshall was sent flying into the air!  
>"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Marshall screamed as he was sent flying up high and into a Pine tree. The good news was that Marshall was safe. The bad news was that he was up really high, and wasn't a good climber. Now he had no way of getting down. No rope, no parachute, nothing.<br>"Hey Marshall, are you okay?" Shawn asked from down on the ground.  
>"I'm okay. I just need to- Ahhhhhhhh!" Marshall replied until he looked down and saw how high up he was. Marshall whined and hugged the Pine tree tightly.<br>"Don't worry Marshall, we'll go get help. Just hang in there!" Shawn replied before he and his pup friend left. The two pups returned to the group, and nobody said a word. Eventually, the sun started to go down, and as the group decided to head back to camp, Snowflake gasped.  
>"Oh no! Where's Marshall?! My buddy!" Snowflake cried out as she look around. She then remembered that Marshall had went to go help out Shawn and his friend.<br>"Shawn, what happened to Marshall? He was with you guys last I saw him!" Snowflake said to the Border Collie Pup.  
>"We went to check out an old catapult, but as we were looking, the catapult sent Marshall flying off into the distance. we came back to get help," Shawn lied.<br>"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Snowflake asked with worry.  
>"We didn't want to stop the hike because of a missing pup. Besides, he's probably at camp by now," Shawn replied. It was then that both Snowflake and Rocks mad.<br>"That 'missing pup' is our friend!" they snapped. It was then that two of the Pup Masters, Snowflake, Rocks, and Shawn all went to go look for Marshall.  
>Meanwhile, Marshall held onto the Pine tree's trunk for dear life as he whined at how high up he was, and the fact that it was now getting dark and cold.<br>"I really hope someone help me. I'm scared. I don't like being up this high! Or flying!" Marshall said to himself. Suddenly, thunder roared and it started to rain.  
>Meanwhile, the group of Pup Masters and scouts called out to Marshall as Shawn lead the way. It took them a while, but eventually, they found him.<br>"Marshall! Are you okay?" one of the Pup Masters asked.  
>"Yes. I'm fine. Just please get me down!" Marshall replied, still scared. The Pup Master then went to the bottom of the tree, and told Marshall to let go. Marshall did as he was told, and fell safely into the Pup Masters paws. Once Marshall was safe, they all headed back to camp.<br>"So Marshall, did you enjoy your quality time up in that tree?" Shawn asked quietly with a smirk.  
>"No. It was awful! I can't believe you left me there!" Marshall replied.<br>"Hey, I brought help, didn't I?" Shawn retorted.  
>"I meant to get help sooner. You did the opposite," Marshall responded. Soon, they all got back to camp, dried off, and went back in their tents. Once they were back in their sheet tent, Rocks turned to Marshall.<br>"Marshall, are you okay?" Rocks asked with concern.  
>"N-No," Marshall replied as he got teary eyed. In an instant, Marshall hugged Rocks and cried. Rocks hugged back.<br>"Oh Rocks! I was so scared!" Marshall said as he kept crying.  
>"I know, Marshall. I know. Snow and I were worried for you. But you're okay. Everything's going to be okay," Rocks replied as he hugged his pup buddy.*<p> 


	22. Broken Bones

Chapter 22: Broken Bones

(The * symbol means it's a flashback)  
>"Oh my goodness! So Shawn just left you hanging from the tree for the whole hike?!" Ryder asked in shock.<br>"Yes. I was looking forward to spending some bonding time with Snowflake, but instead I got stuck in a tree and got afraid of flying and heights!" Marshall replied. Just the memory brought tears to Marshall's eyes.  
>"I-I was terrified! I was scared I might fall and get hurt!" Marshall said before he started crying.<br>"Marshall!" Ryder exclaimed, hugging the pup. After a minute of hugging, they separated.  
>"So what happened? I read in your files that you got sent away early. I'm so sorry Marshall," Ryder said, placing a hand on Marshall's shoulder.<br>"That happened because of Shawn as well. It was one of the worst days of my life!" Marshall replied back as he started to tell his story.  
>*It was a nice, sunny day at Pup Training camp, and Marshall was playing with Rocks and Snowflake. As they played, Shawn watched while the three pups chased each other, tagged each other, and then continued to play. Eventually, the three pups got tired.<br>"Phew! Playing tag is fun!" Rocks said as he panted.  
>"Yeah, you two are great. I'm glad we're friends!" Snowflake replied.<br>"Thank you Snowflake," Marshall and Rocks responded before they hugged the husky pup. After a minute of hugging, the three buddies separated. Suddenly, they felt thirsty.  
>"I think I'm going to go get a drink of water," Snowflake said as she started walking.<br>"I'll join you. Do you want to come along Marshall?" Rocks replied.  
>"Sure," the Dalmatian pup answered. After the three pups got their water, they headed back to their tents. Suddenly, Marshall spotted Shawn.<br>"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up!" Marshall said turning to Rocks and Snowflake.  
>"Okay!" Rocks and Snowflake replied before going back to their tents. Once they were gone, Marshall walked up to Shawn.<br>"Hi Shawn. What do you want?" Marshall asked.  
>"I was just watching you hang out with Snow and Rocks. So, do you want to take a walk? You know, just to hang out?" Shawn replied.<br>"I don't know. Are you going to bully me again?" Marshall said.  
>"No, I just want to hang out with you. No bullying, I promise," Shawn responded in a straightforward voice. Marshall was still nervous, but considering Shawn's voice, he decided to take a chance.<br>"Okay Shawn. I'll hang out with you, ... As long as we don't get lost in the woods," Marshall replied making sure Shawn understood.  
>"No problem, Let's go," Shawn responded as the two pups started heading towards the a path on in the woods.<br>As they walked in the woods, the pups noticed that there were cliffs on their right side with rocks on them. Some of the rocks and boulders looked as if they could fall at any minute. Suddenly, Marshall spotted a red, rubber ball in a bush.  
>"Hey Shawn, do you want to play ball?" Marshall asked, getting the ball out of the bush.<br>"Of course!" Shawn replied. The two pups then played with the ball by passing it to each other. Time passed, and the game soon went from passing, to bouncing the ball, and sometimes how far they could hit the ball. Marshall had just got the ball and had hit the ball like he was playing Volleyball.  
>"Heads up Shawn!" Marshall called out as the ball headed for the Border Collie pup.<br>"I got it!" Shawn replied as he went to pass the ball. Unfortunately, Shawn had wacked the ball too hard and sent it flying into the cliff area. What the pups didn't know was that a boulder that was being supported by small rocks was right in the ball's path. The ball hit the small rocks on the Cliffside, causing the small rocks to move away, and the boulder started to wobble. Both Marshall and Shawn saw this and knew they were in trouble.  
>"Run!" Marshall cried out. The two pups then made a run for it, hoping to get to safety. Suddenly, the boulder fell off the Cliffside, and landed right on top of Marshall! The crash sent dust flying everywhere, so it was hard to see. Once the dust cleared away, Shawn looked back and ran over to where he last saw the Dalmatian pup.<br>"Marshall! Marshall, are you alright?!" Shawn called out in concern. He then heard whining, and saw Marshall. Marshall was lying on the ground, with his back legs trapped under the boulder.  
>"Shawn! P-Please help me! I think the boulder broke my legs when it fell on me!" Marshall explained, tears running down his face.<br>"Okay. May I take a look?" Shawn asked. Marshall said that he could. Shawn then carefully grabbed Marshall's front paws and pulled as carefully as he could.  
>"OOOOOWWWW!" Marshall screamed as pain shot through his legs.<p> 


	23. Motives

Chapter 23: Motives  
>"Sorry Marshall. Let me try something else," Shawn replied. Shawn then walked over to where the boulder was pinning Marshall's legs. Shawn tried pushing the boulder away, slowly pulling Marshall's legs away or out of the boulder, and even tried to move Marshall again. Nothing worked. The only thing that Shawn did do was make Marshall cry out in pain.<br>"OOOOOOOWWWWWW! Shawn, please stop! Your plan isn't working!" Marshall commented with more tears in his eyes.  
>"I'm sorry. I thought I could gently push you out, but I can't. You're stuck," Shawn replied as he returned to being in front of Marshall.<br>"Why did you hit the ball so hard? I thought we were going to be careful near the rocks!" Marshall commented.  
>"We were. I just got overexcited! Playing ball was just so much fun!" Shawn answered.<br>"Yes, but now I got broken legs thanks to you not being careful," Marshall snapped. Shawn sighed. He couldn't deny that this situation was partly his fault.  
>"Well, I'll try calling for help," Shawn said before howling. Marshall covered his ears until Shawn stopped howling.<br>"Well now that we called for help, what do we do until then?" Marshall asked, trying to ignore the pain.  
>"I know one thing we can do," Shawn replied. He then grabbed a stick and started to poke Marshall's hip near his legs.<br>"Ow! Ow! Stop that! Ow! Ow! Quit it!" Ow! Ow! Ow!" Marshall said as Shawn continued poking him.  
>"See? This is fun!" Shawn answered with the stick in his mouth.<br>"SHAWN! Stop!" Marshall snapped angrily at the pup. Shawn sighed before dropping the stick and then going back in front of Marshall.  
>"You're such a wet bone Marshall. How come you don't want to have fun?" Shawn asked in an upset voice.<br>"Hurting me is NOT fun! I'm sure you wouldn't like it!" Marshall replied angrily, trying to get his point across. There was silence for several minutes until Marshall spoke up.  
>"Shawn, why are you always so mean to me? I haven't done anything mean to you, so I don't see a reason why you would want to hurt me or get me upset. I don't understand what I did to deserve this. Why Shawn? Why are you so mean to me?" Marshall stated. Shawn smiled.<br>"Oh, so you want to know why I bully you, Snowflake, and Rocks? You want to know what my motives and reasons are for my bullying? Well, if you're so curious, I'll tell you," Shawn replied back.  
>"I bully you, Snowflake, and Rocks because it's fun for me. Telling me to stop, ruins my fun. Plus, if other pups see how weird you are or the fact that you have 'faultsflaws', no pup will want to hang out with you because they will see you as 'weird' and see me as 'normal'". Shawn smiled after his first explanation.  
>"Well bullying is no fun for my friends or I. Besides, pups like me for who I am, whether or not I am weird or not. They like me because I am a good friend Shawn. Speaking of which, why haven't you gotten into trouble yet?" Marshall retorted.<br>"Well you see, I don't get into trouble because I think that bullying is okay to do. I don't understand or know what is so bad about bullying. Plus, I don't like getting into trouble, so I always pretend to be innocent or act like you or the other pups caused the problem. Either that, or that the problem was an accident. Besides, I use this strategy with my owners all the time, so I figured why wouldn't it work here at camp, or anywhere else? The way I see things, I'm just trying to have fun and am not doing anything wrong!" Shawn explained casually.  
>"It doesn't matter if you think bullying is right or wrong, Shawn. The truth is bullying is wrong. Besides, you will get caught sooner or later. You can't bully me forever! Anyways, why do you bully my friends and I when we haven't done anything wrong to you? You know, we could be buddies. You don't have to be mean Shawn," Marshall commented.<br>"Well Marshall, I also bully the other pups because I know you don't like seeing your friends getting hurt. See, by making your friends hurt or upset, I know you will get upset as well Marshall. Think of it as a way for me to hurt you without us being face to face. It's like an indirect way of hurting you," Shawn replied. It was then that Shawn smirked.  
>"Yes, I could not bully you, but I choose not to do that. You see, it doesn't matter if there are rules or if you tell me to stop. As long as I have the opportunity and option to bully you and your buddies, I will. Because unless I physically get put in the pound, get sent home, or get taken away, you or anybody else can't stop me!" Shawn explained.<p>

*Authors Note: I want to let you all know that I did do research in regards to Shawn's motives before I wrote Chapter 1 of this story, and Shawn's motives are in fact accurate bullying methods and tactics according to the research that I found. I just wanted to let you readers know that. Please review and have a good day.*


	24. Marshall's Bad News

Chapter 24: Marshall's Bad News

(The * means it's a flashback.)  
>*Marshall was shocked by what Shawn had said. He now understood why he, Snowflake and Rocks got bullied by Shawn. It's not that Shawn was a mean pup with no motives; Shawn was a pup who bullied because he thought it was fun, made him look normal compared to other pups, but most of all, he bullied others to get attention and 'friends'. It wasn't just about Shawn's reasons for bullying, it was the way he thought and viewed others around him. That scared Marshall.<br>It didn't take long before the Pup Scouts, Snowflake and Rocks came and helped get the boulder off. They even had to call in a crane pup to help out. Once the boulder was off Marshall, everyone carefully got him back to camp. Marshall however, was told to sleep in the First-Aid room where the Pup Scout Masters were.  
>The next day, the Pup Masters got told the whole story from both Marshall and Shawn, who shockingly told the truth for once. However, neither one mentioned Shawn's motives. Days passed as Marshall lied down on a dog bed in a room inside of the Pup Masters Wooden Cabin. He was surrounded by a few toys, first-aid supplies, and a closet filled with other equipment along with blankets and bed sheets. Marshall whined because he also had limited time outside of the cabin and had to have a Pup Master with him almost all the time.<br>Marshall's legs were the worst part though. The boulder had not only broken his main leg bones, but Marshall could barely walk on his own now. He wasn't paralyzed, he just had broken legs. However, he wasn't wearing casts. No, he had to wear something different. A dog wheel-chair was put on Marshall's back so the wheel-chair could support Marshall's legs while still allowing Marshall to move with the wheel-chair rolling behind him. It was the only way for Marshall to move without injuring himself more.  
>Marshall got use to the dog wheel-chair as days went by, and both Rocks and Snowflake visited whenever they could which helped Marshall. But even when Marshall was allowed to sleep in his and Rocks tent, it was still hard to do certain activities.<br>Marshall was lying in his medical room while the Pup Masters talked about his condition. Marshall got concerned as the talking continued and he could hear bits and pieces of the conversation. Once some time had passed however, one of the Pup Masters came into Marshall's room.  
>"Marshall, I need to talk to you," the Pup Master said with a sigh.<br>"Okay. Did I do something wrong? What is it?" Marshall asked. Now he was getting concerned.  
>"The other Pup Masters and I have talked about your condition with your broken legs and... We really tried to come up with other ways of fixing the problem, but we don't have much of a choice. Marshall, we called your parents and..." the Pup Master said until he was interrupted.<br>"My parents?! Why? I've tried to be a good pup! I didn't mean to be bad! I'm sorry!" Marshall said in an upset voice before whining.  
>"No no, Marshall! you've been a very good pup. You're didn't do anything wrong. But it's for a different reason," the Pup Master re-assured Marshall. He then continued.<br>"Marshall, there's no easy way to say this, but ... You need to get better where you won't be playing and doing activities as much. Marshall, you're going to be leaving camp." the Pup Master finished saying. Marshall froze, unsure about what to say. It took a minute for the reality of the situation to sink in. Marshall then looked back at the Pup Master with watery eyes.


	25. Leaving

Chapter 25: Leaving  
>(the * means everything is in a flashback.)<br>*"Y-You're sending me home?! I have to leave Pup Training Camp?!" Marshall asked with a shaky, upset voice. The Pup Master nodded his head yes.  
>"No! No, I don't want to! What about my friends?! What about Rocks and Snow?!" Marshall asked in disbelief.<br>"They will stay here. I'm so sorry Marshall. We all tried to figure out a way for you to stay, but as long as your legs are getting better, there's nothing we can do. We don't want you to get hurt more than you are now," the Pup Master explained, understanding Marshall's feelings. Marshall just looked at the Pup Master with widen, watery eyes, and shaking his head with a look of disbelief of his face.  
>"No...No! No! No! No! NOOOOOOOOO!" Marshall screamed while crying. His wheel-chair was attached to his legs, so he did the only thing he could think of. He ran! Marshall ranwheeled past the Pup Master, into the wooden hallway, and outside towards his and Rocks tent. The Pup Master sighed knowing how hard Marshall was talking the news.  
>Marshall ranwheeled right into the sheet tent while being careful that the wheels didn't rip the bottom of the sheet tent. Rocks was in the tent too, and didn't see Marshall. Once he was inside the tent, Marshall collapsed, and cried.  
>"Marshall? Is that... Marshall! What's wrong buddy?" Rocks asked as he ran over to his friend and carefully gave him a hug. Marshall hugged back.<br>"I DON'T WANNA LEAVE CAMP!" Marshall screamed before crying into Rocks arms. Rocks asked what happened and Marshall explained everything.  
>"They said I need to leave so I can get better... B-But I don't want to leave you and Snowflake! You guys are my b-best friends!" Marshall explained before crying and hugging Rocks again. It took a while for Marshall to calm down and then he was lead back into the Pup Masters cabin to his room. The Pup Masters talked with him, and even though he shouldn't have run out of the cabin like he did, Marshall wasn't in trouble. They all understood his emotional pain.<br>Rocks told Snowflake everything that had happened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Later on that night, Snowflake went to see Marshall and he told her the same thing he told Rocks. What was worse, he found out that he would be going back home within two day. After a tearful and heartbreaking hug, comforting words and some bonding time, Snowflake left the cabin and told Rocks the news. The two pups broke out in tears.  
>Two days had passed and as the bus got loaded with Marshall's bags, Marshall was saying his last goodbyes to Rocks and Snowflake.<br>"G-Goodbye Rocks and Snowflake. I'm going to miss you guys!" Marshall said with a shaky voice and teary eyes.  
>"I'll miss you too buddy!" Snowflake replied, also with a shaky voice and watery eyes.<br>"And I'll miss you too!" Rocks added in a similar voice.  
>"I really enjoyed all the good times we had. We built a tent, swam, played tag, went on a hike, sang songs around the campfire, played funny games, and- and- " Marshall said before he started to cry. Snowflake and Rocks carefully hugged and cried with Marshall to comfort him.<br>"Wait, I have an idea!" Rocks said as they separated from the hug and ran off. He then came back with a stick covered in mud.  
>"We could put our names and paw prints on our scarves. That way, the paw prints and names will always be a sign of our friendship!" Rocks explained.<br>"That's a great idea Rocks!" Snowflake exclaimed as Marshall agreed. They all then took off their Pup Training Camp scarves, put mud paw prints and their names on the scarves, and let them dry in the sun so the mud would be dry. As the loading finished, the mud on the scarves were dry and the three friends put their scarves back on. Suddenly, they heard the bus horn beep.  
>"Well, I guess this is goodbye. I love you Snowflake. I love you Rocks," Marshall said with a shaky voice and watery eyes.<br>"We love you too Marshall!" Snowflake and Rocks replied as the three pup buddies gave each other a tearful group hug one last time. The Pup Masters took pictures of the three pups hugging on a camera with some more pictures on it. Once Marshall, Snowflake, and Rocks separated from the hug, they said goodbye, Marshall got the camera and his backpack, said goodbye to the Pup Masters and then got on the bus.  
>The bus drove away slowly and as carefully as possible. Marshall looked back at his friends and the Pup Masters as he started to leave the camp. Then, just as he was driven past the camp entrance sign, Marshall looked back, hugged his backpack, and started to cry.*<p> 


	26. After Camp

Chapter 26: After Camp

Ryder was now crying himself just listening to Marshall's story, but let him finish as the Dalmatian pup cried as he told his story.

"And then after camp, I was sent home to get better. But the boulder damaged more than my legs. I had to have surgery just to make sure my nerves or anything else wasn't hurt. That's why I'm clumsy. Then after spending time at home getting better from the surgery, I was sent to another Pup Training Camp. I made more friends and wasn't bullied. I was a good pup and passed Pup Training Camp that summer. I also have a picture book from the first Pup Training Camp with Snowflake and Rocks. That's the whole story. If it wasn't for Shawn causing that boulder to fall on me, I wouldn't be the pup I am now!" Marshall said finishing his story. Marshall cried as Ryder let all of the information sink in. Ryder couldn't believe what he had just heard from his fire pup.

"Marshall...I-I don't know what to say! Marshall, I am so, so sorry that experience happened to you! I am so sorry Marshall!" Ryder replied in disbelief as he cried and hugged Marshall. Minutes felt like forever as they hugged. When they separated, Ryder looked at Marshall and smiled.

"Marshall, I'm sorry you had to go through that horrible experience, but it's going to be okay. I know Shawn has hurt you again, and it's going to take a while for things to get back to normal. But the PAW Patrol will help you however we can. We're going to help you get through this Marshall. We love you," Ryder told Marshall.

"I know Ryder. And thank you. I never wanted any of this to happen... Especially to the PAW Patrol. But I know that you'll make sure that everything will be alright. And I know the other pups will help me out too. I love you guys," Marshall replied before he and Ryder hugged again.

Back at The Lookout, the pups were all hanging out while watching some TV.

"So you really didn't remember Shawn, Rocky?" Chase asked, slightly suspicious of the fact that Rocky had not recognized the bully pup.

"Yes. Like I said before; he didn't bully me as much as he did Snowflake and Marshall. Plus, since it was so many years ago that I saw him, I didn't recognized him at first or even after we saw him. After Pup Train Camp, I just wanted to focus on what I wanted to do next, so I just pushed the Camp topic to the side," Rocky answered.

"Dude, does Marshall even know you're Rocks?" Zuma asked curiously.

"Actually, he might remember, but I kind-of doubt it. When we first met Ryder, we over our Pup Training Camp papers and we discovered that Marshall and I went to the same camp, but I'm not sure the nickname 'Rocks' stood out as something important back then. Then again, I could be wrong!" Rocky answered.

The pups then continued to watch the movie until it was over. However, just as they were putting the movie away, Chase saw a note from Ryder. The note read:

"Pups, this is the DVD from Marshall's Pup Training Camp. The DVD shows some stuff that Marshall went threw at camp with Shawn when he was still getting bullied. Please feel free to watch it if you want to, but before you do, I just want to say that it can get emotional at times. Call me if you need me.

From: Ryder"

The note caught Chase's attention, and after showing the pups they all decided to watch it. As they did, they got scared, concerned, whined and even cried at the stuff that was on the DVD. Once the DVD was done, all of the pups were crying in a group hug. They all felt sorry for Marshall after seeing what he went through at Pup Training Camp.

After five days of being in the hospital, Ryder and Marshall returned to The Lookout. Everyone was excited to see them.

"Ryder! Marshall!" they pups all cried out as they ran over and gave licks and hugs to the two.

"Thank goodness you're all better Marshall!" Skye commented.

"Yeah, were really worried about you Marshall!" Chase added.

"It's good to have you back buddy!" Snowflake said as she hugged him. Everyone complemented Marshall's return, however as they did so, Chase sniffed something. He looked around and saw Shawn behind a bush. Chase knew that enough was enough, and told Ryder quietly that he needed to check something. He then ran off and quietly got ready to catch Shawn.

"Look at those pups. They're all happy that their buddy Marshall is back! But just you wait Marshall. I will have my revenge, and once everyone sees how weird you are, they will think twice about being around you!" Shawn said to himself behind the bush. Suddenly, he got a surprise.

"Ruff! Ruff! Net!" Chase commanded quietly, and his net flew out of his Pup-Pack and caught Shawn. Shawn gasped as the net landed on him, and got caught up in it. Now he couldn't get away!

"Ahhhhh! Hey! Help! Get me out!" Shawn cried out as he tried to get out of the net, but with no success. Ryder and the pups heard Shawn's cry and ran over to see what was going on.

"Shawn? what are you... Chase? what is going on?" Ryder asked.

"Shawn was spying on us from behind the bush. I saw him and figured he probably was up to no good, so I caught him with my net!" Chase explained.

"Nice work Chase!" Ryder complemented. Suddenly, they heard sirens approaching The Lookout. It was the police.


	27. Shawn Confesses

Chapter 27: Shawn Confesses

*I only own Officer Kevin and his police partner for this chapter. They are made up police officers for this story*

The police cars stopped by The Lookout, and two police officers came out.

"We got your call Chase! Thank you for telling us what was going on," one of the officers said.

"No problem Officer Kevin," Chase replied.

"Officer Kevin, what's going on? How did you find us?" Ryder asked.

"Well, I worked with Chase's parents and after Chase called this morning explaining the situation, I knew we had to help. Chase did the right thing Ryder," Officer Kevin said. Ryder nodded in an understanding way.

"So, what's going to happen to Shawn?" Ryder asked.

"Shawn here is going to go to "Pup Obedience School" where he will training on how to be a good pup, and he will have to help out with taking care of the community. Stuff like clean garbage in the park, and other stuff," Officer Kevin explained. Shawn's eyes widened when he heard the words 'Obedience School'.

"Noooo! I don't need to go to obedience school! It's not my fault!" Shawn cried out before struggling in the net again. He whined and tried to get out.

"Actually, if you hadn't stopped bullying Marshall and the PAW Patrol, and had been a good pup, this wouldn't have happened!" Chase told Shawn. Shawn looked at the two police officers desperately.

"We're sorry Shawn, but you need help," Officer Kevin said. What happened next shocked everyone.

"No I don't! I don't need help! What did you expect me to do?! Bullying is the only way I know how to get attention! It was all I had when I was left behind! It worked with my owners, so why wouldn't it work for making friends!" Shawn yelled desperately. After he yelled, Shawn lowered his head and started to cry and whine. Everyone stood in shock. What did Shawn mean by 'left behind' and 'It worked for my owners'? They needed to find out what Shawn was talking about.

"Shawn, what do you mean by 'left behind' and 'it worked for my owners'?" Officer Kevin asked carefully. Shawn stopped whining and looked up.

"Before Pup Training Camp, I always acted innocent whenever I had done something wrong, or acted like what I had done was an accident with my owners. Since I used my bullying skills with my owners, they never thought I did stuff that was wrong. When I went to Pup Training Camp, I used the same bullying strategy thinking it would help me make friends, but it didn't. At the time I didn't think that I was doing anything wrong. But then my owners started acting strange. They kept packing stuff up in boxes and stuff. Then one day, they took me to an Adoption Center, and I was nervous. Luckily, after a few days, I found a hole in the back wall and got through it so I could escape. I ran back home without anyone seeing me, and ran into the house through the dog door. But when I got inside, there was nothing. No furniture, no beds, no owners or anything. I had been left behind. From that day on, I became a stray, and used my bullying strategies to try and make friends. I never understood why what I was doing was wrong until now," Shawn explained. Everyone was shocked. They couldn't believe Shawn's story as they watched the pup cry. Officer Kevin sighed.

"Okay Shawn, here is what we will do; we will let you have some last minute words with Ryder and the PAW Patrol and then we will take you away so you can improve your behavior. Do you understand?" Officer Kevin said. Shawn said he understood, and then got some time with Ryder and the pups. Ryder walked up to Shawn first.


	28. Advice and Good Pups

Chapter 28: Advice and Good Pups

Ryder walked up to Shawn, than kneeled down to talk to him.

"Shawn, although I understand that you did what you had to do get attention, you got attention by doing it the wrong way. Remember, if you really want to get attention from others, you need to be kind to them and be a good pup," Ryder told the pup.

"Thank you Ryder. I'll remember that," Shawn replied before Ryder walked back to the pups. Chase then walked over to Shawn, and spoke to him.

"Shawn, you have been a bad pup. You bullied the PAW Patrol, me, and my best friend Marshall. I can't change what happened, but I will give you this advice; friendship is like the stars. If you are a good friend, your star will glow bright. If not, you will come falling down to Earth."

"Okay Chase. I'm sorry," Shawn said before Chase returned back to the pups. Skye was the next one to talk to Shawn.

"Shawn, although I don't appreciate what you did to Marshall and the rest of us, I will say this; remember that friendship is like food. If you are sweet like sugar, others will like you. But if you are bitter, nobody will want to be around you," Skye told the pup.

"I'm sorry Skye. I sorry," Shawn replied before sighed then walked away. Rocky was the next pup to talk to Shawn.

"Shawn, I am not happy that you bullied me, Marshall, and everyone else. But I will tell you this; friendship is like recycling; if you throw a plastic bottle in the wrong bin, you will get nothing back. But if you recycle the plastic bottle, mother nature will give back to you. The same is true with friends" Rocky said.

"I'm sorry Rocky," Shawn said with Watery eyes. Rocky then went back to the pups, and Zuma walked up to Shawn.

"Shawn, you totally bullied us and you shouldn't have been a bad pup. Especially being mean to Marshall. My advice to you is this; friendship is like the ocean. If you respect the ocean, it will respect you. But if you are mean to it, then the waters will be rough. Let your friendship and the ocean be something you and others respect," Zuma explained to Shawn.

"Thank you Zuma. I'm sorry," Shawn said back. Zuma then went to the other pups and Rubble came up to Shawn to talk to him.

"Shawn, although you were by yourself before bullying us, I want you to know that I was on my own once too. I had to take care of myself before I joined the PAW Patrol, but what I did wasn't be mean to get attention. I treated others the way I wanted to be treated. With kindness and helping others. Keep that in mind," Rubble told Shawn.

"I will Rubble," Shawn replied before Rubble walked away to the others pups. Snowflake then went to talk to Shawn.

"Shawn, I really don't like that you did this to get attention. I especially don't like that you bullied us, and our buddy Marshall. But I will give you some advice; friendship is like snow. You can be nice like gentle snowflakes falling to the ground, or be mean and be like a blizzard. I suggest you be nice," Snowflake said.

"Okay Snowflake. I'm sorry," Shawn responded before the husky pup walked away. Finally, Marshall was the last pup to go talk to Shawn.

"Shawn, while I don't like that you bullied me and the rest of the PAW Patrol, and it may take me a while to forgive you, I will give you this advice; friendship is like a flame. If you keep it bright and burning, you will be good. But if the fire gets out of control or dies down, the same will happen to you. If you just be nice and understand others for who they are and accept them, they will accept you," Marshall told Shawn.

"Thank you Marshall. I'm so sorry," Shawn replied before Marshall went back to the pups. It was then that Shawn was taken by the police and they drove away.

"I'm so proud of all of you. What a bunch of good pups!" Ryder told the pups as he pet them on their heads and went to go play with them.

Later on that day, Marshall stood on the grassy side of the cliffs staring at the sunset with The Lookout behind him. Marshall sighed. Two of the other pups noticed this and went to go make sure Marshall was alright.

"Hey buddy, are you okay?" Rocky asked as he walked over to Marshall on his right side and sat next to him. Snowflake joined Rocky but was on Marshall's left side.

"I don't know, Rocky. I'm glad that Shawn won't be bothering us, but I can't help but feel sorry for him. He never got the chance to have true friends, and even though what he was doing was wrong, he just wanted to be like everyone else. To have friends," Marshall replied sadly.

"I know what you mean Marshall. But look at how Rubble and I were stray dogs and made friends by doing what was right. I guess Shawn just doesn't understand what he did wrong yet," Snowflake responded. Marshall sighed again.

"You're right, Snowflake. At least we're all together and safe. Thank you for being my friends Rocky and Snowflake," Marshall replied back.

"Your welcome buddy," Snowflake responded.

"No problem Marshall," Rocky said with a smile. Marshall then grabbed Rocky and Snowflake and pulled them into a hug. Snowflake and Rocky hugged Marshall back, and as the three pup buddies sat watching the sunset, they thought about all the adventures they'd have in the future.

*Author's Note*: That's the story. Now, before I continue, I want to clear something up; In chapter 27, Shawn confessed why he had been bullying the pups. Now, before anyone calls Shawn's confession a "Kuvira cough out", let me explain.

In the last episode of Season 4 of the TV show "The Legend of Korra", many fans were disappointed that the enemy in the show, Kuvira, confessed that her reasons for being bad was that - the Earth Kingdom had nobody to guide it back to normal, and that since Kuvira had been an orphan once, she couldn't let the Earth Kingdom go through the same thing. Many fans felt that Kuvira's confession was more like "I turned bad because nobody loved me" confession which is why they were disappointed. This is known as the "Kuvira cough out". However, I think Kuvira saw the abandoned Earth Kingdom as a orphan, and since nobody was willing to be the new ruler, or "parent" in charge of helping, she decide to be the "parent". To Kuvira, the Earth Kingdom was a metaphor for being an orphan and not having a parent to care for it.

Now, in Shawn's case, his confession is not a "Kuvira cough out". Shawn's confession was more of a "I bullied because it was the only way for me to get attention, I never knew that what I was doing was wrong, and I only bullied because it was my own way to make a connection with people and pups". Think about it from Shawn's point-of-view; he acted innocent or that he did something by accident to have fun and get his way, it worked around his owners so he never saw his actions as being wrong, he tried his bullying strategies at Pup Training Camp but never understood how or why his action were seen as "wrong" from the other pups points-of-view, he comes home, his owners move, he gets sent to an adoption place, escapes, then goes back to his home to find an empty house, and he is all alone and becomes a stray. What would you have done? Shawn had never tried to be nice once, and he saw bullying as being the only way to survive and make a connection with people or other animals. Shawn did was he knew, and bullied because he thought it was his ONLY option to survive around others and make friends. He didn't know being friendly was the correct way to make friends and that his bullying ways were wrong. He only learned this after the end of this story. Now, does that mean Shawn is a good pup or a bad pup? No. It means Shawn had a hard life, and did not learn how to make friends, nor does it mean his bullying was "Innocent".

Anyways, What did you think of this story and why? I want to know if this story was good or not and why? Also, should I make a sequel to this? Please answer the questions if you want to and have a good day!


End file.
